A Love of Opposites
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 _This prologue was provided by Assassin Master Ezio 91._

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Prologue**

The jolt as the van went over a bump jerked them, making both of them moan, the moans were muffled however due to both people; the man and the woman, having their mouths covered with layers of duct tape. They were tightly bound; their hands behind their back, ropes bound their wrists and ankles, as well as their thighs. Both were young adults, aged twenty-one, the young man had fair skin, sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He did his best to remain calm, he was certain that he was the target here and it was a ransom; at least that was what he had overheard from their captors. The young woman was very pale and her skin had some imperfections here and there, particularly on her arms. She had naturally rosy cheeks, was of medium height with a rounded face and slightly hefty build. Her hair, normally ash blonde, was cut short and dyed; she also had greyish green eyes and Eastern-European traits. Both were dressed up in casual clothing, the young man in dark jeans with a brown belt; white T-shirt, a dark blue shirt with rolled up sleeves; a leopard print thin scarf; simple white socks and sneakers. The girl wore plain blue jeans, a white flowy T-shirt with a floral and butterfly pattern and dark blue flats.

The van went over another bump, jolting them and making them moan. They made eye-contact and both tried to send each other hope through their eyes. Finally the young woman moved, edging her way along the floor of the van. Before long she was next to the young man, their shoulders touching. Despite her initial protests and attempts to scream through her gag, the young woman was now quiet, just as the young man was. At that moment, she leaned in and laid her head on the young man's shoulder. The young man responded, moving his own head closer. If they hadn't been gagged, the young man was sure they would have taken that moment to kiss. The young woman meanwhile felt petrified by their situation and wondered how things could have changed so drastically. She cast her mind back, back to when her life first took such a sudden and dramatic turn.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey there!" Marina greeted as Lancel entered the classroom.

He went to sit by her side, she was busy writing some fanfiction plans or some drabbles on a notebook, waiting for the lecture to start. One of the things he admired in her was her incredible imagination, a single word could set her up in a creative mood. And for the few writings he had read from her, he had to say he actually liked it. He searched in his bag, found a folder and gave it back to her.

"Thanks for letting me have it."

"Did you have enough time to catch up?" She worried

Lancel had arrived at the very end of the previous year due to problems with a scholarship that wouldn't arrive. He didn't really need one, his family could afford any expense for his education, but he wanted to have it. To have the feeling of having something of his own, because he earnt it and not because he was the son of Tywin Lannister's little brother. He had no angst against his family whatsoever. He just wanted to be his own man. This was why he had chosen to study in litterature, one of his favourite subjects, and not in politics or economy, like it was expected of him. He hated the politic sphere and if he was good with numbers, economy bored him to death. He had chosen Marina's university because it offered several courses. He had chosen the one that would allow him to teach to young children. That was his goal. He loved children and had always felt more at-ease with them that with grown ups. He could still remember his father's look when he told him of his plans for his future. Surprised, mostly surprised, it was a first in years, he knew that. He had been supportive though, unlike some cousins, like Joffrey, who stated he only wanted to be a teacher beause it meant he'd have more holidays than the majority of working people. Marina had decided for one mixed with another degree, called cultural mediation. She liked children, but she couldn't see herself working with them her entire life. That was another thing he liked about her. Her honesty. How tolerant she could be too. When she learnt he was a Lannister, it was as if he had told her he liked orange jam. It was a detail. She saw the man, not the family name. She had offered him her help in catching up way before it was revealed he was the nephew of the richest man of the Seven Kingdoms. She understood when he had try to open up to her. She didn't see him as a weeping spoilt rich kid. All she was was him. And maybe that was why he liked her so much, why he felt drawn to her. She was everything he never really knew back home.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

She smiled. Even if he was doing his best to have it fade, he still had that accent, that sounded a bit british in her ears, that made him sound so cute. She couldn't deny it, she had been struck when she saw him for the first time. He was so handsome she felt her breath stuck in her lungs. At first, she didn't dare to go to him, to talk to him, and she wasn't shy in the first place. But when he had needed help and when no one really moved a finger to provide him with the lectures he had missed, she had stepped in, offering him all the details he needed, and her shyness was completely gone. And the more shegot to know him, the more she liked him. The more she was attracted to him. All he needed was a true friend but no one back home had understood that, had allowed him to be slower in building his character. She blessed her lucky star for making her born from a delivery man and from a stay at home mother, living in a small flat near the beach. Lancel had been on the verge of breaking down due to the pressure but managed to escape here. She wanted to see more of him, more of the true Lancel, hidden beneath his fine features. She felt honoured to be able to witness it. He had seemed to surprised when she showed him patience and comprehension! Lancel really wasn't like any other boys and that's what she liked most about him.

Little did she know that was also what he liked best about her as well.

The class started but it quickly turned to be boring. It was an english class and as Marina was almost fluent in that language, as Lancel actually was fluent in that language, they didn't find much entertainment from it. So Marina did what she usually did when it happened: she either drew in her notebook or she continued writing. She would distract herself without being a pain to others. She didn't do that in every classes, she was usually attentive, she raised her hand a lot, asking questions, suggesting ideas. But when the class was mostly translations, when all she could do was waiting for her teacher to call her to translate, she couldn't find any joy from the rest of the two hours. She could still remember her teacher's look when he heard her speaking english for the first time. He had assumed she had lived in England, or that she had an english relative. He had the same thought about Lancel until he understood he came from Westeros. An hour passed by, way slower than the two young adults would have wanted it, and they used break time to go and buy something to drink. Marina seemed addicted to Cherry Coke and Lancel had quickly grown to like it. Because she liked it. Life seemed so easier and comfier with her. She always saw the glass half-filled, she wasn't irresponsible, but she didn't wonder about the future too much, focusing on the present, on the little happy moments, collecting them to build her happiness. Joffrey would have mocked her, Lancel thought. She wasn't what he thought a woman was. She wasn't skinny, she didn't like going clothes shopping, she thought make-up was a waste of time, she enjoyed video games, she cursed, she wasn't after boys, marriage and having babies. And that was why he liked her. Because she was unique. She was herself, something he had never dared trying to be. He admired her for it. He just wished he was worthy of all the little things she was offering him, without asking anything in return, because that was in her nature to give without expecting any retribution.

Yes, he sincerely hoped he was worthy of her.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 2**

It was a nice and relaxing sunday. Marina was at her paternal grandparents' house for lunch, along with her parents, her brother, her aunt, her uncle and her cousin. Her grandmother had made her famous roast beef with french fries that Samuel, her only sibling, loved so much.

"I hope Lancel arrived safely." Marina wondered as she listened to the happy but unintersting chats around her. They were talking of work, of adult stuff she had no part of. And politics bored her anyway.

It was the start of the Easter Holidays and she knew Lancel had some road to travel before arriving in Lannisport, where his family was settled. He had promised her to send her a message when he arrived and she had vowed to go water his plants in his absence. He trusted her so much he even gave her a copy of his keys, telling her she could even have a snack from the fridge if she ever wanted to. Her phone was set in the silent mode. She always set it that way, as she received quite a lot of messages. She also didn't want to bother people with the ring tone. And, most importantly, she wanted to avoid personal questions. If she replied a bit too much to her family's taste, her mother would scold her, something she found stupid, she had a social life and she wasn't addicted to her phone, and she was immediately teased about having someone.

Because she wasn't like any other girl.

She didn't yearn a boyfriend, nor did she sought marriage or children. She'd be perfectly fine living her life alone. She couldn't understand why people were so adamant on her having someone to share her life with or for her to use her uterus to pop out a kid. Of course, she wasn't close-minded, if she was loved and loved back, she would consider both options, but solitude was an ally of hers. She enjoyed it and she didn't understand why people were so afraid of being alone, and thus getting married and having kids. Were they afraid of being alone with no one but themselves to keep them company? If so, that meant they hated who they were and thus, how could they expect anyone to truly love them the way they wished if they couldn't even like the people they were? That was so sad.

And pathetic she thought.

She knew some people got married and had kids because it was their dream. She respected that and was genuinely happy when these people reached their goal. She could respect someone's wish to start a family. She just wished people would respect her wish to remain a motherless and single woman. She could still hear teens' laugh, back in high school, when they teased her, ilagining a scene with her husband, and her repliying she didn't wish to marry. She remembered it hurt a little bit but she had mainly found them so pitiful, having their minds so narrowed they couldn't admit someone could want a life that wasn't what most people desired. She had always hated when people told her she would change her mind, that she was still a child, that she would mature and grow up. Did they change their minds about liking or disliking a colour? No. So why would she change her mind about what she felt? And if she'd ever marry, she'd made sure that everyone knows it wasn't for them. That it was her choice and they didn't have a single thing to do with it. She wouldn't let them win. Not on that. She had been bullied enough to know how to bite back. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw her phone's screen lightening up and showing she was having a call. It was Lancel.

"Please, excuse me." She said, taking it

She made her way through the kitchen, passed the bay window and took her call in the garden, not caring about the cold wind that was blowing.

"Lancel?"

"Just wanted to tell you I arrived."

Hearing his voice made her smile and she felt relieved to know he was home.

"When did you arrive?"

"I still haven't passed the front door."

"You could have phone me after dropping your suitcases in your room you know, five minutes wouldn't have killed me."

"But it killed me. I was impatient to hear you again."

"We've seen each other two days ago and we called each other yesterday, to say goodbye."

"Still, I missed your voice."

She felt her cheeks burning. She didn't reply that she missed his voice too. She was no fool, she knew she had a crush on Lancel. She found him cute, she was attracted to him. But was it love? She didn't know. Maybe. It wouldn't surprise her, Lancel was so lovable! And he fitted in the idea she had of her ideal man. But she remained realistic. There was no way Lancel would feel the same way. Marina loved the woman she was, she loved her body the way it was, she was at peace with herself, she had made peace with herself years ago, when one day, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she found herself pretty. That was something many people were jealous of. But she had her feet well rooted on the ground. There was no way Lancel would crush on her because of how plain she was compared to him. He was drop dead gorgeous! Tall, starting to be slightly build, no beard, flawless skin, sandy hair, emerald eyes, fine delicate features, white teeth, a lovely smile, he had his place of a magazine cover. She? Well, she was considered rather tall, but she knew she was of average height. She was chubby, with a little belly that betrayed her love for food, good or bad. She had quite built tights, a mix of gluttony and martial arts she had practiced for nine years. She had a pale complexion, her body had a bit more moles than the majority of people, her hair was a dull colour, ash blond, so dull it looked grey during winter. She always dyed it. And on top of it all, they were greasy in two days. Her eyes were a greyish green and their shape was almondish. She had natural rosy cheeks, but her skin still tended to have imperfections. She looked a bit exotic, due to her mother's side, descending from polish and germans ancestors. Despite having a treatment for it, her teeth, despite being better looking, still had some weird placements when it came to the bottom and though she never had any caries, despite caring for them, they were yellowish. Lancel could find her nice to hang with, to befriend, but he looked like a god when she ws just another fish in the sea. There was no way he'd look at her in any other way than a good friend. And he'd deserve to date someone who, on top of loving him truly, would make him proud, another god, to make people dream. That didn't really saddened her, she was perfectly happy with being the friend. She just hoped that dating someone would not estrange him from her, like it happened for other friends of her, leaving her feeling quite alone because it happened so suddenly. She knew it would pain her to a point she was actually scared. She wanted so little, how could Life be able to deprive her of just the joy of having his friendship, with a call from time to time? The conversation ended, Marina put her phone in her pocket and went back inside.

It was time to face her family's gentle yet heavy insinuations that she was dating and didn't even tell them.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 3**

It felt good to be home. That was the first thought Lancel had when he had finished unpacking in his room.

"Though Martyn seemed so off! It's so odd! Even Janei noticed!" He wondered

Yet, despite his joy to be with his family again, he was wondering how he'd cope with being away from Marina for such a long time. The two of them had grown close in a very short period of time, they had forged a bond, a friendship and its nature was still a novelty to him. He had grown addicted to her company. As sad as it sounded, before her, he didn't really have any friends. Yes, he had good acquiantances, but they never kept in touch. And in high school, as soon as he left Joffrey's crew, he found himself alone and all those who had swore he was their best pal had turned their backs on him. He had wondered if the problem lied with him, as he never had any lasting relationship of any kind, apart from family. Yet, when he looked back on what he shared with Marina, he realizes that, yes he had some issues, but he wasn't the one with the biggest of them. Or else, she wouldn't have tried so hard. Looking at his phone's background, he smiled. They could still talk to each other, two weeks weren't going to kill them. He headed downstairs, to offer help to his mother with the upcoming meal.

"That's sweet, but you must be tired, just rest." Dorna declined

Lancel could feel her eyes on him and he wondered why.

"Is it me or have you put on some weight?"

He nodded. It was true that, ever since he arrived in Dunkirk, he had discovered so many new foods ! And the fact that Marina liked to eat didn't help either. Well, he was kinda glad about it, he tasted different things and learnt to like new dishes.

"Good lord, what is it in the wind of that town that made you eat? So that I can tell the doctor that you finally start to gain what you needed!" She joked

He laughed. Despite eating when he was hungry, Lancel had always been lanky, the doctors were worried he had a disorder when it was just the way his body worked. Maybe it was the fact that he finally felt accepted by someone else than his immediate family that made his body mend itself. He had never felt so stressed-free ever since he moved away to attend college, in a foreign town. Yes, it was that or the fact that the french northeners loved french fries. A lot. He really enjoyed their way of life, they were open minded, they knew how to party, they were generous, they were known to be hard workers... One of the only drawbacks he could think of was that some of them could have a strong accent. That, and the sad fact that they had a bad reputation, that they drank a lot because their region wasn't known to be very warm. Even a certain actress had stated that this city was alcohol, sadness and cigarettes. He couldn't disagree , the sun was shyer there. But at least, they were spared the disasters of floods. He was cut in his thoughts by Janei asking:

"Who is that?"

He sighed when he saw she had taken his phone to check out his pictures.

"Janei, how many times have I told you not to take my phone without asking?" He scolded and taking it back

"Sorry."

He smiled.

"So, who is that?"

He sighed again.

"Her name is Marina. She's my friend."

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

"Janei, stop bothering your brother. If he says she is a friend, then she is a friend." Dorna intervened

A friend... Yes, she was his friend, that was beyond dispute. But he admitted he wouldn't mind calling her girlfriend. He didn't know why, but he felt attracted by her. Her charisma, her mind, her personality but even her body. He could hear Joffrey's laugh, his words if he was to learn of it. That a true man only loved skinny women with huge tits and a firm ass. That Marina wasn't a real woman. Too fat. Not enough boobs. Damn, she didn't even wear make-up and she disliked what women usually liked, so it was sure she was a desperate lesbian that wished she was born with a cock! And above all, a woman that didn't want marriage and kids... An ugly, stupid beast. He could also see his own fist breaking his nose. He didn't know what he was actually feeling for Marina, why he had this attraction, but he wasn't ashamed of it. He just wished he was worthy of her, in friendship or in any other bond they'd forge later on. She was a patient, tolerant woman, who seemed to have a comforting and nuturing side, something that didn't surprise him as she was compassionnate. He didn't know if he was in love with her, he didn't know how it felt, he had never fallen in love before. He didn't even have crushes. He was a weirdo and Marina deserved better than that. She deserved more than being a nurse to a man who had no reason to feel broken and yet still felt that way, still was. She seemed pretty happy to deal with that, but he felt ashamed. What good did he really bring her? A new friend? She was a social butterfly, talking with ease to everyone, and even winning some hard hearts over with her kindness. Prestige because he was a Lannister? She didn't even care he was one. She was a precious jewel, a rare flower, who needed someone just as special. And he wasn't special. He was average, below average. He understood her, true, she enjoyed him, true, but could he really pretend he could be enough for her? When she had so many possibilities, why would she look so down, just so to mother some messed up pet?

"She'd hit me if she knew what I think of me..." He thought

It was true that, by her side, he felt more confident. Yet another proof she deserved better. A good boyfriend wouldn't need her to make him feel confident. He'd feel more confident, yes, but he'd be confident from the start. No, he'd be a horrible match for her. She deserved more than what he could possibly offer him. He just hoped that, when she would find that someone, she wouldn't forget about him and leave, just like all the others.

It'd hurt much more and he didn't know if he would be able to cope and live with it.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 4**

The first day of school after the holidays brought a huge surprise to Marina. Lancel's family had decided to move in her area, so that they could be closer to Lancel. Dorna missed him too much and as Kevan was on the verge of retiring after a long fulfilling career, they thought it could be a nice occasion to have a fresh new start. Lancel would remain in the house he rented, at least for the rest of the school year and if he liked it enough, he'd settle in completely, starting an independent life. Kevan's family had found its happiness in Malo les Bains, a neighboring town of Dunkirk, in a villa near the public park Marina loved with all her heart. From Janei's bedroom, they had a beautiful view of its playground, the aquarium it had, the small lake, the statues... A true little island of peace in the heart of the city. Everything was nearby: Janei's school, doctors, shops, the beach... And Jaime actually living not far, as he had been transferred in Dunkirk's police station. Marina had rarely seen Lancel this happy and his smile warmed her heart to a point she hadn't thought possible. Until fear took everything away when she learnt his family wanted to meet the person who made their son so happy to study abroad. She wasn't really shy, she had overcome that years ago, but she knew who Kevan was. He was a Lannister. Tywin Lannister's brother and ally. She had heard and red many things about the Lannister family and Kevan had marked its history. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, to ashame Lancel. She was so anxious about this that an old foe of hers came back:

Her irritable bowel syndrom.

Marina always had issues with her stomach area but in 2015, after two big gastroenteritis, in october, she had felt pains as she ate. Her stomach would have cramps, even drinking was becoming painful. After several medications and two exams, the idea of the irritable bowel syndrom became clear. Many thought it was because of stress. She knew better. The IBS wasn't only a consequence of stress. It could occur after infections. And that's what happened to her, two bowels' diseases in months. Fortunately, she had tried a third medicine which helped her and she could live easily, having it in a lighter way than a friend of hers. However, when she was thinking too much, worrying too much, she felt her stomach having its revenge on her. The morning before she met Lancel's family was one of the worst IBS attack she had ever felt.

"Be yourself." She thought. "Lancel is a Lannister and he likes you for who you are, he likes you because you were, still are yourself. Why would his parents be any different?"

She had been welcomed as if she had been an old friend. To them, she was Lancel's friend, a true friend, one that was always there for him when he needed help. To them, they had a debt to her, as she had watched over him when they couldn't. Though she was glad she was trusted and accepted enough, it made her feel uneasy. Her, the daughter of a delivery man, living in a nice but poor side of the town, was seen as the creditor of one of the richest families in the world. All she did was being nice to a new classmate, helping him being settled and they got on well because they had common points and interests. For her, she didn't do much, yet to them it seemed like she had done one of Hercules's forced jobs. She was aware that Lancel didn't have many friends before. She didn't understand why though. Maybe they were thankful because she became his friend. She didn't know, she didn't wish to know. All that mattered was that they approved of their friendship and that made her happy beyond words and relief. Lancel's life took a new routine after that. He usually spent his sundays with his family, catching up with all he had missed. Sometimes, Marina was invited and she found herself with her friend and his siblings playing. Willem was funny, Martyn was someone with whom she could talk of history and Janei was just a pretty little princess she loved with all her heart. How could she not?

Janei had Lancel's eyes.

 _XXXXX_

The teacher had not shown for classes as she had to be put in early maternity leave after she had issues with her pregnancy. Marina and Lancel left the university to check out some stores nearby. Their college was located near the pleasance the city's marina, which was located next to the center of the town. All they had to do was cross a bridge and there they were, in the heart of Dunkirk. Lancel heard his ringtone. He took his phone and Marina saw him frown.

"What is it?" She asked

"Problem of planning... My family is out tomorrow and I cannot free myself to keep Janei..."

"I can watch over Janei for you."

He looked at her, surprised.

"You would do that?"

"I wouldn't mind. You know me, your family knows me, Janei likes me, I like Janei."

"It wouldn't be for long... I wouldn't want you to spoil your saturday..."

"If I offer it to you, it's true that I am spoiling my day."

He smirked. He texted his mother back. She replied she'd find a way to thank her.

"There's no need. I don't do that for gifts."

"We know. But we want to spoil you."

Marina smiled. They walked again and Lancel felt happy to know this was taken care of. He tried to imagine Marina, sitting near Janei, watching over her as they played together. He was aware she wanted to be childfree but he couldn't help but thinking she'd make a great mother. It seemed so natural with her. She had the reflexes to adapt to younger children. She genuinely enjoyed playing with them. He could hear Janei's laughter. And see Marina's cuteness. Yes, she was good with children... He was horrified when he dared thought she'd be amazing with _their_ children. He wondered why it made him so cheerful to know she was going to spend time with his sister. He knew Janei liked Marina, so why did it made him so happy they were going to spend time together?They started to cross the road, on the appropriate path, when a car came, rushing to them. It was clear it was going over the limit and it wouldn't stop despite them being engaged on the road, allowed to and in their good right. It was going fast and it wasn't going to care they were here. Lancel quickly grabbed her and he rushed them. In his haste, they fell on the pavement, where many people gathered, shocked, to help them. Lancel's first thought was to check on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

His voice was shaky, his fear was real.

"Yeah, I'm fine... You saved me."

They got back on their feet and after a pharmacist neaby made sure they weren't injured, the duo went to sit down in an It Coffee, to calm down. Though she tried to act as if everything was okay, Marina was pale and clearly shaken up. Lancel looked at her. It was a side of her he knew but never managed to see fully. Now, it was right in front of him. He knew Marina was sensitive because of her good heart, and good hearted people were sadly meant to shed tears. However, he didn't know that Tough Cookie Marina could be fragile. She had been scared. And knowing her, he knew she'd live that moment in her head countless times for days until it would get completely digested by her mind. It would make her feel awful. And though he found her cute with this side, he didn't want to see it again. He wanted her to be happy, to smile. To think he could have lost her due to a stupid cunt who thought he was portraying a character from Fast and Furious! His anger towards the man was only beaten by the horror that spread in his being at the idea of Marina injured or lying dead on the floor. The mere image of it made him feel shattered inside. Suddenly, he understood Loras' sentence better, the one he had when he buried Renly due to a homophobic attack.

When the sun has set, no candle can replace it.

Marina was his sun... No other woman would be able to replace her in his heart... Because he was madly in love with her. He certainly had been in love for a long time. He had been too stupid or blind to understand it sooner.

"It's a shame we couldn't see the car's number or the driver..." She said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate

"Wanna sleepover tonight?" Lancel offered

He didn't want her to be alone after that. He didn't want to let her go after that. He wanted her to feek safe. And he had to admit he wanted to ease himself, seeing her alive by his side.

"Sure. I'll just have to drop by my place to take some stuff. What do you want to do tonight? Movies? Marathon series? Games?"

"We'll see. I just want us to forget about this afternoon..."

"I'm not dead."

"I'll thank the Seven everyday for it."

 _XXXXX_

Marina was the first one to wake up on the saturday morning, greeted with the sound of the pouring rain. She went to see if Lancel had been up, she found him asleep, nestled in his bed. She looked as he was still in a deep slumber.

"Wow, chill girl... It's creepy that you watch your friend sleeping."

Yet, she couldn't stop observing him. He looked so young, so peaceful... And she could have lost him the previous day. She was no fool, she owed him her life, he was ready to give up his for hers. It touched her as much as it scared her. No one deserved to die for her. Especially not him. She liked that he tried to make her feel safe again. He had noticed. Few people noticed when she wasn't well. Was she good at hiding it? Or was it because they were blind? Because they pretended little Marina couldn't have any issues? She didn't know. But Lancel saw that. That sleepover he offered her had been a great night and it had done her some good. It certainly did some to him too. He made her feel safe again and now, the car seemed so far away when she would still think of it. He made her feel safe... He made her feel special... And the idea that she almost lost him was frightening... As cliché as it sounded to her, she felt that her life would have ended with his if he had died saving her.

"Shit..."

That was the first word that came to mind when she realized she was in love with Lancel Lannister.

Because to her, it would always be one-sided, as always in her poor love life.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 5**

Nothing changed in Lancel and Marina's lives. Despite knowing they had feelings for the other, none of them declared them. Lancel assumed he wasn't worthy of Marina. Marina assumed Lancel certainly had someone already but didn't tell her because that wasn't her business. And as she never asked, he had no reason to tell her. To them, only friendship could ever been born from their union. So they carried on and they were surprised to see how easy it was for them to do so. Until they realized it was natural. They had been good friends, why would that change after all? Love would never occur, so friendship was enough. They'd watch the other have their happy ending and tryo kill in the egg the spark of love that was growing in them, maybe even abort them. As they were in the classroom, chilling out before the next class, Lancel got up.

"Going to buy a drink. Do you want something?" He asked her

"I'm fine, thanks."

He left and she grabbed her notebook, starting to think of fanfictions, completely oblivious to brown eyes studying her, entering in her little world.

"Seriously, her?! Dude, she's unfuckable! Look at her!"

The man only smirked.

"But this is the delightful thing of the bet! She's so ugly! And a celibate! She states she likes being single, she pretends because no one wants her, and rightfully so. Making her fall for me won't be hard, she must crave sex like crazy, only her hand desires her! The challenge lies in me managing to get hard to fuck that tuna!"

His friends laughed.

"I mean, she isn't even a real woman! She's gross, she is a good student because no one wants to be with her so she has no social life, she is a tomboy and a baby! A girl who plays video games, what a joke! Lancel remains with her out of pity. And out of cleverness. She can help and do his homework, she'd do anything for his pretty eyes!" He went on

"Nicholas, you're so bad!" One of his pals replied

"Okay, so it's settled! If by the end of next month you haven't fucked her, and with proofs that you have fucked her, you owe us 50 euros!"

"It's a deal!"

They shook hands. Nicholas looked at his next trophy and had a look of disgust when he saw she was wearing a Tales of Symphonia t-shirt. He hated nerds with a passion that came from his guts. They were the weirdos that couldn't adapt in the real world and yet pretended to be happy with it when they just needed to kill themselves. He thought of how he'd seduce Marina, of how he'd fuck her. He just hope she was on the pill. There was no way he was going to waste a condom on such a beast just as much as he'd never recognize any bastard he'd shoot in her womb.

"Or maybe I could cum on her face. Gosh, maybe it would make her look actually better. I'm just too good."

 _XXXXX_

"Look at him, even as she said she was fine, he still purchases a can of her favourite drink, just to make her smile! Oh, Lancel Lannister, you are one prince charming!"

Sitting on a chair in the main hall, her long legs crossed, a young woman stared as Lancel was gathering his treats from the vending machines. Her blond hair was falling down on her shoulders in waves, her hazel eyes were studying the man.

"One day, you shall be mine." She thought "Flora Lanchen always gets what she wants."

Flora Lanchen was the only daughter of a wealthy lawyer, a daddy's little princess, spoilt and given anything her heart desired. And ever since Lancel had arrived in her university, she had set her wishes on him. He was all she desired. He was handsome, he was rich, he was fairly clever and she was sure she would have the orgasms of her life riding his manhood, completely bare, secretly hoping to get pregnant with his baby, shackling him to her forever. Not that he would mind, from what she understood, Lancel loved children and actually desired to have his own family someday. And if he was anything like his famous father, he certainly inherited his honour. He wouldn't let her alone, pregnant, birthing a bastard. He'd marry her. And, after all, they were made for each other, they'd look so cute together and she deserved to enter the Lannister family. Weren't they from the same world? This was why she didn't understand why he hang out so much with Marina. She didn't thought much of her at first. She was just the french version of Hermione Granger to her, and maybe a lesbian version of her. The way she talked, the way she acted, the way she moved, the way she lived, all pointed out to the fact that she enjoyed cunts instead of dicks. That was fine by Flora. Lancel certainly had a big heart and a high tolereance, like her. And as Marina was an Hermione, it was natural that Lancel had her in his acquaitances, so that he could catch up on what he had missed and for homework help. But Marina was much more of a player than it seemed. Lancel always hung out with her and he seemed to actually enjoy her company. Why was he bothering with her? Why was he so friendly with her and all he said to her was just hello? Had she managed to fuck him? No, certainly not, Lancel wouldn't sink so low. But she hated that she was more important than her. She went back to class and spotted that Marina had left for the bathroom, after thanking Lancel for his sweet attention. She followed her and let her do her little thing. She was a lady, she could wait for a peasant to finish her pee, she was that merciful.

"Can I have a word?" She asked as Marina washed her hands

"Sure."

"Back away from Lancel. He's mine!"

Marina looked startled.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can be! I see what you are doing, trying to get married in his family! You think you're so much better than us, don't you!"

"That's because I am better than you." Marina sassily replied "I don't waste my time speaking behind people's backs. That's why Lancel hangs out with me. He has no patience for children's talk like these."

Flora looked as if she had been slapped and just managed to stare as Marina left her behind. But if Marina was proud that she managed to bite back, because she usually kept quiet and endured, she was shaken up. Why, all of a sudden, did Flora attack her? And what was that business with Lancel? She didn't know if he had a girlfriend but she knew that if he had, it certainly wasn't Flora. She knew he disliked the girl and she understood why now. But why was Flora so angry at her? Did she consider her a threat?! All she wanted was to live peacefully and to avoid all those dramas she despised! Why wouldn't people leave her in peace, for Heaven's sake?! She took a deep breath and went back to her chair.

"Are you okay?" Lancel asked her, worried

She seemed so away and hurt he thought someone close to her died. However, she looked at him and smiled, though it was shaky, stating it was nothing important. He didn't investigate any further, out of respect for her privacy.

"No pun intended but... Something smells fishy in this..." He thought

He just hoped it wasn't going to tear her down. Because he vowed it to the Seven Gods:

Anyone who messed up with Marina Flanders would hear Lancel Lannister roar.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 6**

"Thank you again for watching over Janei once again." Dorna told Marina as she was getting ready to leave

Marina only smiled. The first time she had babysitted Janei had gone so well that Lancel's parents completely trusted her with their house and their daughter. She had been a bit worried, as she had never watched over children by herself, but Lancel's sister was a sweetheart, well behaved and all she had to do was making sure she wouldn't need anything. She had really enjoyed her time with her, so when she was asked if she could watch over her again, she agreed without any doubt and within the second. The couple had been surprised when they had been told she didn't expect any money, that she was just happy to be able to help out her friend's family. Kevan had joked with Lancel later on, implying he should put a ring on her finger as soon as possible. And when he had seen how his son blushed at the idea, he had realized he had hit a sensitive spot. He didn't pry any further, feeling it wasn't his place to meddle in his child's love life. But, even if Marina wasn't what he had imagined for his eldest boy, he had to admit she was what he needed. If they were to be a thing. And with Lancel's shyness about love and intimacy, it wasn't even certain they would even try to be a thing. Marina's phone vibrated, she had received a message from Lancel. He wished her a good day with Janei. A warm and small smile came on her lips as she red his words.

"Can I look at your pictures?" Janei asked

Marina lent her her device and the little girl browsed through her datas. There were so many pictures of her brother in it, so many selfies! They were always either super happy or they seemed close. Too close.

"Are you and my brother dating?" She asked

"Nope." Her babysitter causally replied

"But you like him."

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you date him if you like him?"

"Because we're friends, nothing more."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The oldest found it kind of amusing, that interest from her. It was touching in a way, how she seemed pissed that the idea of her dating Lancel was brushed aside for the sanctity of the altar of friendship.

"I don't."

"Then, you are free to date Lancel."

"And why would you want me to date Lancel?"

"So that I have a sister."

Her seriousness took her by surprise.

"I mean, I love my brothers and all! But it's not easy, being the only girl among a brotherhood of four."

Marina smiled, she could relate. For a long time, she had wished and fantasized about having an older brother to protect her and a little sister to dote over. However, she was the first born of her parents and she only had a little brother. It didn't prevent her from getting on well with him, the age gap was small and they had the same likings.

"I don't have to date Lancel for you to have a sister. Whoever Lancel dates will be your sister."

"They won't be as nice as you. Lancel had a girlfriend once. She didn't have a boyfriend however. She thought she had an access to a purse."

Marina bit her tongue. If Janei's sassiness was amazing and enjoyable, a proof of her cleverness, it saddened her that Lancel had been used just for his name. She knew it was something that could happen. He was born wealthy. But she had thought, she had hoped he had never experienced it. It made her heart ache that his might have been broken by a venal woman. The real him was so much more enjoyable than any euro, dollar, he had on his bank account. Did that woman know that his favourite jam was orange jam? Did she know he was a chocolate addict? Did she know his favourite colour was blue? Did she know he was afraid of dogs because he had been badly bitten by one when he was still a young child? Did she know he hated beets? Did she know he loved music and poetry and that he actually wrote a few songs and that he was amazing with a guitar? No, of course not. All she knew was that he was the nephew of Tywin Lannister. He didn't count. What he had did. It angered her just as much as it had saddened her. That woman had missed so much! Because the man beyond the name was an amazing and touching man, one of the most touching Marina had ever met. Because behind the mask of the wealthy and seemingly confident man, Lancel was actually lost and scared. He never had many friends. His biggest fear was to let down all the people he cared about, to make them feel ashamed of knowing him and thus setting the standards too high. He was a young man believing everyone came first before him because he didn't deserve to be put first. While it was the complete opposite. What Lancel needed was someone who would see beyond all that and cherish the gem he was, because he was unique. Janei seemed to have noticed a change on her face as a question took her out of her thoughts, she apologized and the day followed its usual course.

With Marina's anger towards an unknown woman who played with Lancel's heart, safely nestled in the deepest of her guts.

 _XXXXX_

Janei was in bed, sleeping tight. Marina smiled and left carefully. Going down, she met Martyn, one of Lancel's younger brother.

"Good evening. Janei's asleep." She stated

The teenager smiled.

"You're a life saver, you know that?"

They went to the living room, where they sat to chat. Something seemed to be bothering him, as he looked away often.

"Can I ask you a question?" He carefully asked

"Shoot."

"You have a little brother right?"

"Yeah."

"How would you react if he told you he was gay?"

The fact that Marina's face remained the same eased him but what worried him was the fact that she seemed puzzled by a question whose answer seemed so natural when she spoke.

"I'd tell him "Good for you", why?"

He took a deep breath.

"Because I am... And I don't know how my family will react... Especially Lancel. I know he's no bigot, but he has a sincere faith in the Seven Gods. What if he finds me... horrible?"

"Lancel would never find you horrible for being gay."

She looked so confident, so casual, that it almost made him believe her words.

"Lancel simply has a hard time picturing two men together. Or two women. Even a man and a woman. Tell him on the love level. On that, you'll have an ally. Because sex really isn't a subject he's at ease with."

Martyn smiled.

"I'll try."

"Why did you ask me in the first place?"

"Because I know you support the LGBT community. And you write slash. So I thought... You wouldn't mind."

"You're right, I don't."

"Thank you."

A few minutes after, the entire family was back, Lancel among them, proposing Marina to take her home as it was late. While he was preparing, Martyn whispered in his ear:

"Marry her ASAP."

Lancel's red cheeks made him laugh until the following morning.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 7**

Life wasn't going as according to Nicholas' plans. Despite his efforts, he hadn't managed to bring Marina to notice him. Worse, she was completely ignoring him, her focus entirely put on her best friend, the foreign guy. That, he could understand. She was a waste of a girl and so desperate it seemed natural that she'd found herself nourishing hopeless dreams about a hot guy she could never have. No, what upsetted him more was the fact that Lancel actually seemed to like her. To like her as a woman and not as a friend, or a way to have good grades. He could see how he looked at her. One day, she had come wearing black trousers, a dusty pale pink sweater and some camel boots with heels, something she rarely did. Her hair was perfect for once. She was actually decent looking, though still unfuckable. He seemed swept of his feet as if she was a vision of paradise. That man was such a joke! He was able to have any woman at his feet and he had chosen so low! That was laughable. He had the beauty but not the brains and he was getting in the way of his bet. He couldn't allow it. His reputation, broken by such a girl! He would have accepted defeat if she had been smoking hot, like Flora. Marina was ugly, a mistake of Mother Nature. He would never be ridiculed by someone like her. He decided to follow him as he went to buy a cherry coke.

"A word."

Lancel looked at him, puzzled.

"I've seen the way you look at Marina."

He didn't look away.

"How do I look at her?" He replied

"Don't play dumb with me, Lancel. You have feelings for her."

Lancel thanked the Seven Gods that Marina wasn't around to hear. Not that he was ashamed of his feelings for her, but because he saw no good in her knowing he loved her. He had vowed to not reveal them because she deserved better than the messed up man he was, because there was no way she'd love him back. He also knew that love actually scared her. She had seen so many people she liked turning into copies of themselves after having found said love. They had become all that she loathed: all focused on their significant other, forgetting their friends, never talking about anything else, becoming jealous and bitter, stating it's normal to go through their loves' textos to see if they were faithful, but worse, stating she couldn't understand them because she was alone and that her vision of a relationship, of love, wasn't real and that she was stupid for having that vision in the first place. That it was a mistake for her to feel happy while alone, that being alone was not normal, that her happiness was fake when they were the one actually seeming fake in their apparent joy. They had become hollow, vain, blind, a parody of themselves. Of course, in the end, they came back to normal after a time, after being left or having adjusted. She could understand being on cloud nine because of a blossoming love. She couldn't understand why love became an excuse to forsake the charater you had forged throughout the years. It was such a betrayal that she would rather die than becoming like that: a melting and pathetic sugary version of what she was. For her, love was supposed to give strength to a character, to enhance his beauty and good traits, not to turn him into someone stating he can't be away from his loved one because he feels like he dies while his loved one was just away for five minutes, buying the daily bread, that any person from the opposite sex talking to the loved one was necessarily a scumbag or a whore. She felt she was born in the wrong era. She loved her actual time. But when it came to love, she wished she was born way before, when it was less sickening and more honest. Knowing all of that, how could he pretend to love her and yet leave such a bomb in her hands, with the guilt of thinking she might crush him if she didn't love him back? No, her friendship was enough and more than he deserved.

"What's your point, Nicholas?" He asked

"Marina is mine! So, you'd better back off! She is mine and you are on my territory."

His words iced Lancel's blood. Before he could think of anything, before he could even realize what he was doing, he glared at him. Nicholas flinched, he was looking actually scary.

"Marina belongs to no one but herself!" He shouted

Completely taken aback, the man couldn't do anything but listen as Lancel went on.

"Marina is not a property or an object! She is a woman, an amazing woman at that! She's not mine, she's not yours, she's not anyone's! I swear it by the Seven Gods, if I hear you disrespect her again like that, even your mother won't be able to recognize you!"

"Damn!" Nicholas silently cursed "He IS in love with her! I have to play it better. To make her choose me over him. Fuck, that tuna is making me work harder than I ever did to fuck one girl!"

He left as Marina was approaching. As she placed herself by her friend's side, Lancel only started to realize what he had just done:

He had stood up for Marina.

He had fought back a bully.

He didn't even though of what he was doing or saying, it was as if, during one short moment, his body, his spirit and his soul had been seperated and the reunion was awkward, with its package of unbelievable memories. Though he was happy and glad he did so, because Marina deserved it, he felt suddenly unwell, the scene replaying in his head. He wasn't used to any of this.

"Is everything okay?" Marina asked, worried as he seemed out

"Oh, err..."

"Lancel?"

"Yes... I'm fine."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing. Nothing important."

Later that day, Jaime cheered when his baby cousin told him he had rebuffed his very first bully in his life, he who had been bullied for years at middle school. Jaime had discovered it and put an end to it, creating a bond between the two, despite the age gap, Lancel looking up to him like the older brother he never had.

"The first is always the scariest. Great job kid! Hope your gal kissed you hard."

"We're not dating!"

"You should. She's nice enough and she makes you happy."

The thought of Marina and him being more than friends was as pleasant as it made him uneasy. It vanished quickly.

The thought of him dating her kept him from sleeping.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 8**

If there was one thing that made Lancel the most uneasy in his list of things that made him uneasy, it was being flirted with. Especially when he had no attraction for the girl whatsoever. He never knew how to respond. If he was too cheerful, the girl had the wrong idea. But he never dared showing his feelings too much, afraid of hurting the said girl. And besides, he was never certain if he was truly loved or if he was loved for what he represented. He wasn't ashamed of being a Lannister. He loved wearing his father's name, the name of a father who loved him dearly and who always tried his best to understand him, to help him. But the Lannister name could be a burden and in the matters of love, it certainly was crippling. Of all the girls he had been with, he wondered if one of them had loved him for him, and not for his money or the fame of his family name. If he had been loved the way Marina cared for him. She didn't know about the Lannisters. And when she finally learnt, it made no difference. She had grown to enjoy him for him, something he wasn't used to outside of his family, even in friendship, people tended to try to be on his good graces just to avoid Kevan or Tywin's wrath. Expect the bullies he suffered from in middle school, feeling he was weaker than most and as he was bloody rich, it was a good pick. He couldn't deny it had been rather clever, as much as it wasn't a thing to do, to pick on weaker people. As sad as it was to admit it, he didn't have troubles or shame in confessing he never had friends before. Good acquaitances, yes. But friends? They weren't honest. It was a fact and he had to acquire a trained eye to try and recignize these people, to avoid heartaches, painful ones he never wished on anyone, even people he despised. No one deserved the impression that they were played, that they didn't matter, that they had been used and mocked behind their backs. He sighed. No wonder he suffered from depression when he was a teenager. It was during those days that those realities slapped him in the face, leaving him to feel he'd never be truly loved or cared about as Lancel, always as a Lannister. So, of course, when Marina came, when that short chubby optimistic tough cookie arrived, a smile on her face, extending her hand, it felt starttling to say the least.

"I'm a Lannister." He had told her shortly after, ashamed to let her in the unknown

Her answer had been priceless.

"I'm a Flanders."

That's when he knew that he mattered, that he finally mattered to someone else than his parents and siblings. So, when Flora started to flirt with him, it felt so fake. So wrong. Because he finally knew how it was to be truly loved, even in the lights of friendship, by a stranger. He looked at her and wondered how in the Seven Hells she wasn't cold in that outfit of hers. Not that he was slut shaming her. Women could wear what they wanted. But they were facing some cold days and yet she stood before him, dressed with a red turtleneck but sleeveless top, a black mini skirt that stopped at mid-tights, matching high boots.

"I was told you liked historical drama series." She started

"Yeah..."

"You should come over. I have Netflix. We could chill."

He was puzzled at the invitation. He was naïve yes, but he knew what Netflix and chill meant.

"It's a wonder why a hot guy like you is single."

"I want to find the right one." He cut short

"I could make you happy. In many, many ways."

Her voice was low and seductive, he could feel his cheeks burning up. That was as clear as day, she wanted him to have sex with her. He had nothing against the concept of one-night stands, but he believed in love and sex was the consecration of that feeling, when two people loved and trusted each other enough to be stripped of all their fineries, to see each other without any artifices and to be united in body, spirit and soul. He could understand one-night stands where chemistry took over. He felt none of these things for Flora. He only managed to stutter that it was kind of her but he had Netflix at home as well. He hoped she'd stop soon enough.

 _XXXXX_

"He's so heavy! When is he going to leave me?!" Marina angrily thought as Nicholas was trying to court her

She was usually naïve when it came to romance, not seeing the eyes on her, always dumbstruck when someone confessed, not seeing the blossoming crushes. But Nicholas was so fake even she could see it. He had always been indifferent to her and she had actually heard some words he had.

"Maybe he just acts this way with his friends, to show off?" She briefly wondered

She hated being flirted with, it always felt so wrong to her, forced. She also remembered all too well how people used her romantic side to play against her. Like forging false love letters. Faking interest just to mock her as they'd leave, how dared she hope that someone actually enjoyed her, back in the times she was bullied, mocked, and believed that they were right, that she was indeed weird, fat and ugly? Two quotes from two characters from Once Upon A Time came to her mind. She agreed with Emma Swan, love was strength. She believed in that. But Cora Mills was also right. Love could also be weakness, standing in the path of safety, of realization. That was also why she was so confused of how and why she had fallen for Lancel. She knew they shared much but she didn't know the extend of their common points.

"A girl who knows how to use a joystick is always a win." Nicholas tried

"You sound like the guy who makes the Cinema Wins videos." She replied

"Oh? I'll have to check that up."

His phone rang and he left her, much to her relief. She looked at her phone, she had time to fetch something to drink. Lancel was downstairs, talking with Flora. Or, actually, it was Flora doing the talking and Lancel just nodding or replying when it was needed.

"I assume it must be hard, coming from such a family. People are always plotting and being fake. I'd never treat you that way, if we were together." She heard her say

The fact that she was so obviously forcing herself on him shocked her. Had Lancel been a woman and Flora a man, everyone would have screamed against a possible sexual harrassment and many rape culture due to the innuendos. But Lancel had the bad luck of having a penis instead of a vagina. A woman acting that way to a manwho clearly didn't care was apparently not bad, even when the man wanted nothing more but that thing to end. She could see that. But for a strange reason, the idea of Lancel dating Flora was stuckin her mind. Flora wasn't a bad person and yes, she could make Lancel happy if they came to know each other well enough. She wished that for him, to find someone who would truly like him, who would make him happy and smiling. However, her fears came rushing back. And something she thought she would never feel when it came to this side of the human relationships:

She was jealous.

She was scared to lose him, that he'd go away, forget about her, like so many friends did, even if they didn't really mean it, worse, they didn't even realize it, not even when she stated she felt alone. That he'd crawl back to her if left, proving to her that she was nothing but a stand-in, waiting for better while not being all alone, proving to her she was wrong to think so highly of him. She knew Lancel was better than that. But it happened so many times, to people she highly considered, even if they were still friends and that all was well between them. That part of her past made her still hurt. She was ashamed of herself, she wanted Lancel happy but not at the cost of her own happiness or comfort. What kind of friend was she?! She was just like the ones she criticized, maybe even worse, making her a huge hypocrit. At the end of the day, while she would never do a scene to her loved one about being around a girl, while she'd never browse through his personal messages, she was just like the others and it disgusted her. Lancel was an amazing man and deserved better than that. A bitter came came in her mouth from her throat.

She was unworthy of Lancel and that was certainly the most devastating thing she had to face.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 9**

Marina didn't know how much time had passed since she had to face that she was just what she hated. Maybe a minute, maybe an hour, she had no idea, she just felt frozen inside. Her body was there, she could see, but she didn't pay attention, her mind completely elsewhere, as if it dissociated itself from her carnal envelop. It was only when Lancel tried to move away from Flora that it quickly reconnected. She composed herself. No one had to see her like this, no one had the right to see her like this, she'd never let anyone see that part of her. And she had something more important than her pitiful self-loathing anyway:

Lancel.

Lancel certainly didn't need her. However, he needed help. Flora was still at it, trying to win him over, completely oblivious and blind that he was more ill-at-ease than aroused by her heavy flirting. She took a deep breath, worrying about what was going to happen. She disliked conflict, she was fine in her little bubble, but she couldn't leave Lancel like this, even if it could make her life Heel afterwards.

"Hey Lancel." She tried to sound cheerful as she approached

Flora didn't know what angered her the more. That Marina was getting in the way or that Lancel actually smiled and seemed happy, almost relieved, she was here with them. She was so plain, how was she such a rival in her battle for Lancel's love and manhood? Seriously? When she compared themselves, she won by far. Marina was shorter, she was fatter, she was just plain looking with nothing for herself. How could Lancel prefer a cheap girl compared to the diamond she was?

"It's rude to intrude in someone's conversation. Lancel isn't your blind dog." She snapped

"Sorry I stopped your sexual harassment on a man that clearly wasn't interested." Marina answered back

"Always the big words with you. And don't you dare speak on his behalf."

"Don't you dare speak on mine too." Lancel said, surprising her

He looked at her and she felt suddenly little. His eyes were ice cold.

"Despite me trying to make you understand gently, you went on. I'll spell it for you: You're pretty, I'm flattered, but I am not interested, not now, not ever."

Flora was completely taken aback. Yes, she did notice he was cramped but she had assumed it was due to a shyness she could find cute. No boys had denied her before. Why him?

"She's trying to control you." She tried to defend herself

"Maybe I like her controlling me."

Now, he was getting sassy and she realized that she had completely underestimated Marina's influence.

"Marina is my friend, my best friend and I dare say my actual and only friend in this world. She has proved me times and times again that I mattered to her, that she cared about me. Every choice I had to make, she was by my side, not to make them, to support me and to listen to my angsty rants, without asking for anything in return. Never speak of her in that light in front of me again, or I swear you will understand why my old family motto was Hear me roar!"

Now, he sounded genuinely angry. He turned his back on her, gently took Marina by the shoulder and made his way out with her, leaving Flora dumbstuck. Marina wasn't sure what to think of that. Lancel had taken her defence once again. Lancel had just vowed in front of witnesses she was his protegée. As much as she didn't like that it clashed with Flora, it warmed her heart to know Lancel would not leave her behind, unless something huge would come and break their link. She thought back on his words. She was his friend. His best friend. His only friend. The only one he saw as a friend. She felt a wave of sadness. She would not deny it, she didn't remember fondly her school years and she had a rough childhood in school. However, despite all she went through, she considered that Lancel had it way worse. She was bullied, mocked, humiliated, yes. But she did have friends, people to laugh with and she had the chance of having managed to create her little bubble, her own world inside her head. She knew little of Lancel's childhood or school past. She knew he had serious bullying issues, as Jaime had actually saved him from that hell. She could see in her mind a younger Lancel, alone at break times, alone after they were done hurting him, alone after his heart was broken by venal youngsters, his bright green eyes filled with pain and tears. She felt an ache in her. She desperately wanted to reach him, to dry his eyes, to cheer him up, but that was impossible. She wanted to mend whatever injury he had in him, to try at least, if he'd let her in enough for that, because it'd mean to suffer them again.

"Marina."

His voice starttled her. He had a soft and small smile on his lips.

"Thanks."

She smiled in return.

Flora watched as the duo was leaving the main hall, furious. A friend? Her ass! Marina had him so wrapped under her finger she was sure she had fucked him countless times. She could perfectly see her making him dependant with sexual favours, she had certainly jerked him off or sucked him dry, it wasn't as if she could have done anything with those breasts of hers! She was such a two faced skank! All nice, innocent, well mannered child on the outside but a scheming bitch on the inside! Her plan was simple yet clever, having a boy from a rich family fall for her so that she'd raise in society! Her, the daughter of a delivery man and of a stay-at-home mom, the new Lady Lannister. She needed to learn her place, she was born in shit, she'd live and die in shit, people like Lancel and herself were meant to be due to the prestige of their births.

She vowed it silently, she'd break that fat cow and she'd be the next one playing with Lancel Lannister's balls.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 10**

"You sure are a a slut, aren't you?"

Marina didn't even flich as Flora was taunting her, more focused on washing her hands after a trip to the bathroom.

"You think you're so mighty, that only you deserve Lancel!"

She had a laugh that starttled Flora.

"I really am the last girl deserving Lancel."

"Liar."

She looked at her in the eyes, still amazed inside by how Lancel was bringing in the outside that part of her. Usually, she had that cowardice in her, that fear that made her stand back, even when she was attacked. She had heard somewhere that politeness was a lady's armour, she agreed, and she did believe that violence never solved anything. Yet, the scared little girl she was was starting to roar like a cub under the guidance of a young lion. That was ironic. Dunkirk was in an area called Flanders, like her, and Flanders' sigil was a black lion on a yellow background. That was almost poetic, the daughter of the sea roaring like the queen of the savannah.

"You still don't get it, do you?" She said

Her voice was clear, soft but firm.

"I don't care about you possibly dating Lancel. If you make him happy, then I am happy. However..."

Flora was completely rattled, Marina sounded so genuine and almost so ladylike.

"This isn't how you are going to win him over."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him. You don't."

"I won all the men I wanted that way!"

"That's what you don't get! Lancel isn't your average man!"

If she tried to contain her anger, it was still rising in Marina. She hated how Flora spoke of Lancel, like some prize to add to her trophy collection.

"I don't need advice from a virgin freak like you!"

"I don't need the shit from a fucking whore who can't help spreading her legs like you!"

It had escaped her lips, it scared her inside because of the consequences, she hated slut shaming, but it didn't feel wrong to snap at her.

"You back down or you will pay, bitch."

"You try and your ass gets reported and trialed, slut."

Marina left, and if she looked rather okay on the inside, she was afraid inside. This wasn't why she went to university. She was there to study, to learn more, to be more cultivated, not to be caught in a game as stupid as fighting over a man. And her brown belt in self-defence didn't help her in feeling safer.

"She's all talk. She's clever. She knows that if she harms me, Lancel would never forgive her."

She hated herself for thinking she owned her safety to a man, even if the said man was Lancel. She was strong and independent, she didn't need any man. Yet, the thought of knowing she wasn't alone, that she had an ally in that drama, was heartwarming. She didn't feel Lancel's eyes on her.

"What's wrong with her? She seems so... Shaken up."

It reminded him of when she was almost ran over by a car downtown. He still shuddered at the thought he might have lost her that day. But here it was again, her fragile side on the outside. Something had happened.

"Is... Is everything okay?" He tried

She seemed to be taken of her thoughts, she tried to give him a smile, replying she was just tired, something he could understand, the holidays and the weekend were almost there and the semester was quite the adventure.

"Still up for café time after your CAPES class?" She asked, changing the subject

He nodded. He watched as she was making her way to the exit, sighing slightly. She definitely wasn't okay. But he couldn't force her to speak. He just prayed she'd open up to him by herself. He turned around and walked to his next class. In the staircase, he heard Nicholas' voice. He was having a phone call and what picked his curiosity was Marina's name. It was bad, he knew it, but he hid himself and listened. He always had a bad feeling on Nicholas, even more after the fight he had with him about Marina being his. If Marina had shown some interest for Nicholas, he would have let it slide. But she didn't. She was indifferent.

"Yeah, it doesn't budge at all! She's all over her foreign friend and he acts like a guard dog! I swear, she's making me work harder than any other bet and she's a ugly tuna faced nerd! I am not losing 50 euros to such a beast!"

Now, he understood better why Nicholas acted this way. He felt actual rage growing inside of him and it took him a lot of effort not to rush to him and beat the crap out of him. Not only was he disrespectful towards women, he was disrespectful towards Marina. Towards his Marina. Towards the woman who made a foreign city feel home before his family moved in. She was played because she was different. A tuna? He could look at his reflection in the mirror, that Nicholas! He wasn't a beauty!

"It's so pathetic, a guy like him could have anyone and he gets hard looking at that fat bitch!"

"And you get hard at the sight of venal skanks, is that better?" He angrily though

He surprised himself, his wrath was so intense! He actually wanted to murder the guy! He knew he loved Marina, that his reactions and feeling around her were stronger than what he'd normally feel for someone else, but that love was giving him murder thoughts, he was thirsty for blood, for his blood, he wanted him to beg for mercy, to apologize for turning Marina into a joke. But killing him would sent his ass to jail and he wasn't worth the hassle. He'd play it better, smarter.

"Winter is coming for you, asshole."

That was a promise.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 11**

Lancel had spent a rather quiet and uneventful night, even managing to sleep well despite his discoveries. His death thirst had been quenched when he had laid eyes upon his friend after class. However, when he saw, entering the corridor to join his class, Nicholas trying to win Marina all over again, it was quickly reborn. He knew it wasn't just a friendly conversation or a question about class, he never talked to her before. He looked at her. She was clearly uncomfortable. He was smiling, he seemed nice, yet she was ill-at-ease. He couldn't let this pass, not with the informations he had learnt.

"Back at it, I see?" He said, joining them

Marina looked at him, puzzled. It broke his heart. She wasn't aware of the cruel game played behind her back and he would be the one to hurt her by exposing it.

"Oh, leave her be! Man, you're so possessive, you do have controlling issues, she talks to whoever she wants." Nicholas snapped

"Yes, Marina is free to talk to whoever she desires. However, unlike you, I don't bet money with my friends on sleeping with a woman deemed "unfuckable" by your jerky standards." Lancel sassily replied

"What?!" Marina asked, starttled

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas tried

"Don't play dumb. I heard you on the phone yesterday. You and your friends made a bet. Fifty euros in your pocket if Marina was in your bed. And I recall you calling her a tuna faced nerd. How come you've talked to her this month more than you'd talk to her in a year? Because you are a manbaby slut."

Marina was pale and looked horrified, disgusted, that she'd be played like that. That she'd be played yet again like that.

"That's your word against mine!" Nicholas replied

She looked at him. He seemed cornered. He was whiter, yet blushing. And somehow, it made sense. He had never talked to her before and yet, now he had been all over her. For fifty euros. For roughly the price of a big game on Steam. She felt gross.

"Seriously, dude, you're just saying that because you are a jealous freak who wants to control his friend, you're the pervert, not me!"

Those words sparked some life back into her as she stared at him and declared, so calmly that it was almost scary:

"Lancel never lied to me. Not even once."

She looked at one of his friends and called him.

"Greg. Is this true? That story about me being worth fifty euros for a fuck, if Nicholas manages to have me?"

His shock, surprise and maybe shame was the confession she needed.

"Get out of my sight before I sue you for sexual harassment."

Nicholas left, defeated, but not before telling her she was an ugly freak and that she should have felt honoured to be played in a bet, maybe it would have been the only way for her to get a rough pounding. She felt Lancel taking her by the shoulder. She could feel his warmth. It was soothing. She shyly thanked him. He ended up embracing her completely. She was ashamed to admit it, but she needed the hug. She felt less alone, it stung less. Until Flora showed up.

"For Heaven's sake..." She thought

"You really have no decency!" The woman exclaimed

She was seeing red and tried to grab her but Lancel pushed her away. She looked at him, surprised and bumped.

"But... But she..." She stuttered, clearly not understanding

"She, as you say, is the woman I love." He ended up declaring

It hurt him to say it as he knew how Marina would feel, how she felt about Love in general, but that was the only way for Flora to stop.

"She is mocking you. She is a venal girl, she sees you as a bank account!"

"I've loved her way before she learnt I was a Lannister."

It was true. When he thought of it, Marina had made his way into his heart quickly and he had certainly been in love for a long time, he had just been too blinded to see it. Marina looked at him, his words waltzing in her head. _She is the woman I love_. _She is the woman I love_. _She is the woman I love_. Lancel was _in love_ with _her_. The man she loved was _actually_ in love with _her_. He, who could have had anyone, fell in love with _her_. The _beauty_ he was fell for the _plain_ woman she was. It felt so surreal. Lancel Lannister, the nephew of one of the most powerful and of one of the richest man in the world, was in love with the daughter of a delivery man and of a stay-at-home mother, with a mix of german, polish and austrian inheritance. A socialite in love with a nobody. She thought she was dreaming. It couldn't be true. It could never be true.

"Flora, tell me, what is my middle and my last name?" He asked

"Huh?"

"What's my favourite colour? My favourite jam? My hobbies? My favourite book?"

She was completely lost.

"You claim you love me for me. I know we don't talk a lot but do you know these basics datas?"

He turned to Marina and asked her the same questions.

"Your full name is Lancel Kevan Tywin Lannister. You were born after sixteen years of marriage. Your uncle Tywin is also your godfather. Your godmother is your aunt Genna. Your best friends are your cousins Tyrek Lannister and Melynda Sarsfield. You love the colour blue. You adore orange jam. You love to play the guitar, to read, to play video games, but also to just chill out in a park, away from everything, just you and Mother Nature. Though you don't practice it, you do have a knowledge about cross stitch, as your mother cross stitches a lot and you loved to watch her when you were little, you thought she was a fairy because the pattern appeared on a blank linen. You actually are your sister's godfather, something your little brothers suggested. You have two favourite books: Pride and Prejudices and Jane Eyre. When you were a child, you were bitten by a dog and ever since, you have a fear of them, though it gets a bit better with time. You are allergic to beetroots. When your mother was expecting Janei, you were so worried about her health that you slowly shut yourself away from others, so that you could spend more time with her, in case something was wrong. You started to cook during that period and you grew to love it. You have a penpal called Amerei Frey. You actually hooked her up with Harwyn Plumm, as she didn't dare to go to him, after she had lost her boyfriend Pate. You also are one of the few friends she has, as you don't mock her for her free sexuality. You want to marry and to have kids someday. One night, when your brothers were three, you had a sleepless night, watching over them to ease them as they feared there was a monster under their beds. You were Lancel the monster slayer that night. You always admire your cousin Jaime. You stll have the toy sword he offered you when you were four. He saved you from bullies when you were twelve. You defeated depression when you were sixteen. You chose to be here because you dislike politics and numbers bore you, though you do have a head for maths. You enjoy hot cocoa but you are a sucker for tea, all types of tea. You want to go to Japan Expo someday. You joined a forum I administrate because you wanted to see why I liked it so much and you ended up being quite a loved member there. When my dog died because we had to put him to sleep, once you received my message, you called me right away, you took me out, because you wanted me to feel better. You found kittens that had been thrown into the garbage bin. You saved their lives and you adopted the last one of the batch, because no one wanted it, she was black. You called her Cap. She now lives with you in your house. You developped a loathing of wine because, when you were a teen, you worked for your cousin's husband. He has an alcohol issue. All he did was bully you and ask for more wine. The mere smell makes you ill. However, you like beer. And thus, you were all too happy to know that one of our region specialties was beer pie."

She stopped there, waiting to know if he wanted her to answer more questions. Flora stood there, taken aback.

"They've known each other for what? Five, six months? How does she know him so well?! Some things she said, only him could have told her!" She wondered

She also wondered if they shared a chemistry, a connexion. She had looked at Marina as she was doing Lancel's biography. Her eyes were full of affection, she was genuine, she was... So innocent looking it felt sickening. A bitter taste came in her mouth.

She had lost.

She had lost to someone like her.

It was humiliating and degrading.

"You stated you loved her but she doesn't love you." She desperately tried

If Marina broke his heart, she could fill the gap and become his.

"Yes, she does care, she learnt her lesson well, but she isn't in love with you." She added

"Don't you dare pretend to know what's in my head or how I feel!" Marina snapped

She looked at Lancel directly in the eyes and only said three words. Four words she had been dying to say but held back because of uncertainty, for the sanctity of their friendship, because of the fear of rejection. Four words she meant. Four words that were going to shake their world. Yet, she felt no fear when she said them, she had never been this certain, this clear-headed.

"I love you, Lancel."

He had looked shocked at first, and she realized that he had went through the same inner turmoils she had faced. He softened and had a small, tender and warm smile. Flora turned her heels and left, red in the face due to anger. Lancel and Marina watched her go before they focused on each other. Their lips sealed their new relationship. They didn't hear people gasping, cheering, way too lost on cloud nine.

Soon, the entire university knew that Lancel Lannister and Marina Flanders were dating.

The majority of the students thought there wasn't a better suited pair.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 12**

Lancel was still on cloud nine as he went to his parents house that friday evening. His mother saw him enter, a dreamy look on his face, a soft smile on his lips. That was an enchanting sight.

"Someone seems happy." She said

"That's because I am, Mom." Lancel cheerfully replied

He still thought of Marina's confession. Of how it had been genuine, warm, coming directly from the heart. He sill thought of her lips, he could still feel them on his own. The way she had to put herself on the top of her toes, trying to reach higher to kiss him, had been just so cute. They didn't ask each other if they were to be together, to call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed so trivial, when they understood each other so well. It sounded so... Trivial. They knew their hearts belonged to the other, they had no need to ease themselves with a title others used to establish a link. His father didn't say anything when he saw him in such a hopeful state, however he did have a small smirk. Lancel knew he had understood, or partly understood. Janei was playing with Willem on the old PSX. Lancel almost pitied him, playing childish games, but he knew his brother was all too happy to teach their sister the ways of the controllers, joypads, mouse and keyboard.

Martyn was sitting quietly, trying to focus on his book, to no avail. He was tense, certainly the most afraid he had been in his entire and short life. He was dying to come out of the closest to his family. He yearned for it. It didn't feel right to let them in the dark about who he truly was, but somehow, something was holding him back. What if Marina was wrong about Lancel and that he would reject him? What about Willem? Willem had no problems with gays, he had gay friends, heck he even comforted a friend after his boyfriend dumped him, but they were not blood relatives. Willem and him were brothers. They were twins. The same body with two different souls. How would he react when he'd know his brother was gay? That the perfect mirror of his carnal envelop wasn't so... Perfectly mirroring who he was? It was different to deal with a friend's sexuality than with a sibling's sexuality. What if his mother was heartbroken because she would have always assumed he would have a wife and children someday, like every other child? Because he knew that no parents imagined their children as homosexuals right away. And his father... Though his father was quite an open-minded man, Martyn kept in mind that his father was old. And back in his father's youth, homosexuality wasn't accepted. He tred to ease himself, thinking of how Kevan genuinely loved Joy, his niece, while she was born out of wedlock.

"Those are completely unrelated..." His brain reminded him

But then, he remembered Marina. How she accepted the fact that he was gay so easily, as if it had been just a detail and that it didn't matter or count in her appreciation of him. Marina was Lancel's friend. Lancel was aware of her views, he actually read her slash works. In the end, he understood that he had to do this mainly for himself. Because the closet was being too small, it was making him claustrophobic. It was his selfish moment, because he needed it to survive. He heard their mother call them to the meal.

It was time.

 _XXXXX_

"I have something to share..." Martyn shyly started

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and it made him feel so little and uneasy, he wanted to back down, to run away. He wouldn't. He was a lion too.

"I'm afraid I will never introduce you to a future daughter-in-law."

"Oh Martyn, don't be so pessimistic, you'll find the right one!" Dorna tried to comfort him

"No, Mom, what I mean is... Dad and you will have an in-law by me... But it won't be... The gender you will expect me to bring home..."

His father simply stared at him.

"It was highly time you told us you prefered men, son."

To say Martyn was surprised was an understatement. He had expected everything but that joke from his father.

"Yep, I can't believe you made us wait for so long." Willem added

"You knew?!" He exclaimed

"It was kinda easy to notice, you know..."

"You don't mind?"

"Why on Earth would I mind?" Kevan replied

"Dad's right, why would we? You're still you." His twin appended

Dorna was smiling.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" She inquired

"Not yet."

To his relief, Lancel seemed okay with it. Actually, he seemed proud that he had open up like that.

"Now, does anyone else has some family updates to share?" Kevan asked playfully

"Actually, I do have a potential in-law to introduce..." Lancel shyly answered

When he told them Marina and him were a thing, Kevan got up and fetched of bottle of champagne.

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 13**

Finding an ideal date to share with Marina had been a tough game for Lancel. Marina wasn't date material at all. She liked simple things and the things she liked doing, they were mostly considered hanging out. The special night outs, with the fancy restaurants, that was nice, but that wasn't her. The mere word date was enough to scare her anyway. Committement kinda frightened her and she didn't want to feel pressured, smothered, as if she was a prisoner of the relationship she was in. She never understood why some girls always wanted to see their men, she enjoyed some time for herself when she had the chance to get some. Lancel didn't mind however. He prefered having someone like Marina, who understood the idea of having fresh air and space. She'd never be upset if he told her he was into a game session and couldn't pause it, on the contrary, shed wish him luck. Nevertheless, knowing all of that didn't help him in finding the ideal date for them to start their relationship.

"Just be yourself. What does she like?"

He decided to go for something that people would consider hanging out rather than a date. It would be their little secret for them to enjoy. A manga café had opened near a shop run by a former colleague of her father. They could try it out after having lunch outside. After that, they could check out some stores and spend the rest of the weekend together, at his place. It sounded nice in his mind. He pulled out his phone and texted her his idea. Much to his relief, she found it great. He was happy that he had hit the right target. He wanted her to be happy and his own happiness was to spend time with her.

It was only monday and the week felt so long it was unbearable.

 _XXXXX_

It had rained the entire day, with some thunder storms cracking the sky. Lancel felt disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine with hanging out with you here." Marina said, kissing his cheek

He smiled and she went to sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her

"Your home, your rules!"

"Well, there's a game I'd like to play but I'm not sure it's fun for someone to watch another one play. Especially on a date."

"I did that all the time with my brother. What game is it?"

"I received Resident Evil 7."

"Go for it! I'll cross stitch and listen at the same time!"

"Few girls would do that."

"Few girls have you as their man."

He smirked and launched the game, took his controller and sat next to his girlfriend. She was cross stitching a bib for a friend who was expecting her fourth son. The pattern was three little pandas, one sleeping, one upside down and the last one holding a star. He smiled. She was always up for crafting little gifts to make people smile, like a little Batman for a four years old who was going under a light surgery soon. She looked at the first cutscene, amazed by the beauty of the landscape. She had seen several let's play but seeing it for real on a TV was something else. That was another weird thing about her. She could watch let's plays of horror games if they were commented, joked about, but she couldn't bring herself to play one. She had tried years ago, when she was around twelve. She had seen her father playing Resident Evil 3 so many times she knew what to do. And while it was sunny outside, while her first dog was next to her, once the title screen appeared, she felt as if something was behind her and she had to turn the playstation off, unable to even it start. He felt ill-at-ease for hours, even while petting her dog to calm herself down. She never tried playing a horror game by herself ever again, not alone anyway. The only one she was able to play alone was the old Dino Crisis. She focused on her work, looking at the screen from time to time, listening to the musics, the comments, the reactions Lancel had. He seemed to be enjoying it. Sometimes, she'd put her bib down and watch the TV, trying to help out with some riddles.

"That cop was so stupid! Seriously, how does anyone think a man in Ethan's state is the bad one?" She joked

"Capcom's logic."

She smiled. Even if he was good with the horrific theme, at some point in the game, Lancel genuinely felt grossed out and Marina saw it. He saved and stopped the game, needing to breathe. That part of the game, he'd touch it later on. For now, it just felt plain wrong.

"At least, it means they did it well..." He thought

"Are you okay?" Marina gently asked

"It'll get better."

She kissed his cheek, he took the opportunity to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Her smile was so cute, he couldn't help kissing her again, causing her to giggle.

"I am not a candy." She smirked

"Oh, my bad." He replied kissing her again

She laughed again and couldn't help but having a playful scream as she fell on her back with him trying to kiss her again. She let him, it felt so nice and she felt so... Accepted. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips on hers, feeling his body close and its warmth, and through this simple token of affection, she could feel how much she mattered to him, how loved she was. Somehow, she still couldn't believe that the man she had crushed on actually loved her. That he had chosen her. It felt so surreal, like a sweet dream and for once, she wanted to allow herself to be selfish and wish for that dream to never end, she didn't want to wake up, never again. So caught in her bliss, she hadn't had any thoughts when their tongues decided to meet and to waltz together. It all felt so natural! She felt a heat coming in her being. Everything around her didn't matter anymore, all that was worth it was Lancel and her. She saw him and him only. A moan escaped her lips when he started to explore her neck. Before it suddenly stopped. The magic faded as quickly as it came and they stared at each other in shock. It was at that moment only that she had realized that her legs were spread, while Lancel hadn't touched them, she was sure of it. Her top was slightly down and started to reveal her bra. Lancel blushed and apologize, his cheeks so red it was certainly burning him. Suddenly, a realization hit her:

If Lancel hadn't had something in mind that made him stop, they would have certainly made love of that couch.

She would have lost her virginity on that couch.

She was no saint, she knew how it was done, she knew about masturbation, heck she even wrote lemon and looked at some videos to make sure what she wrote wasn't actually impossible! But she would have never imagined that it could have happened so suddenly. What also surprised her was that she could feel a familiar wetness between her tights. Nothing particular had happened, she hadn't been touched anywhere, Lancel keeping his hands on proper areas, yet his lips, his breath, his warmth against her had been enough to turn her on.

"I'm sorry, I..." Lancel repeated

"It's okay. Really."

It was her moan that made him realize that they were going too far. He hadn't even though about it, he had been just too focused on her, hooked on her, she was like a drug he couldn't go on without. And the truth was, as much as he could want it to happen, he felt it was too soon. They were just starting their relationship. Sleeping on the first date... He could understand, but he didn't want to rush things. What made him even more ashamed and uncomfortable was the fact that he desperately tried to hide the start of the erection he was having. With a simple make-out session.

"It's better if we wait for it for a bit anyway." Marina commented as if she had read his mind

She suggested to try and think of something else and asked if she could try out her PS3 version of Tales of Symphonia. Lancel nodded. However, if they managed to think of something else for a few hours, if the awkwardness faded away, the ghost of that moment was still haunting their brains.

Later that night, in their seperate rooms, without knowing about the other doing the same, the scene repeating in their minds, despite their shame about it, their hands found a way to relieve them of that situation.

The following morning, they didn't dare to look at each other directly.

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 14**

Marina checked herself in the mirror once again.

"You're so stupid!" She blamed herself "Lancel's parents know you!"

Today was a big day, as Lancel wanted to introduce her properly to his parents as his girlfriend. She was aware of him telling them. She had been pretty surprised that they had wanted to see her. Apparently, it was some kind of custom in Westeros, something she understood. They knew her as Lancel's best friend, as Martyn's friend, as Janei's babysitter. But there was a huge difference between being a friend and actually dating someone. And as Lancel had been played by venal women before, she could perfectly understand their worries about him seeing someone. They knew her well enough, but she understood that they wanted to check their backs, to make sure it wasn't just a plan. She, herself, had seen solid friendships that turned out to be just plans to enjoy some pivileges. The consequences had been horrible for her friend. Yes, she understood all too well the worries of two parents for their eldest child, especially when he had been used before. This was why she was determined to make a good impression on them. Of course, she wouldn't dress as if she would go to a job interview. But she wanted to make Lancel proud. To spare him some nasty comments about his choice. He had enough on his plate already. She glanced at herself. Her hair had been washed in the morning and was now perfectly clean and dry. She was wearing black and slim trousers, with her camel boots, the ones that had a small heel, to give her a better posture. Her top was a black flowy tunic with some flower print, some of the flowers were brown, another reason why she had chosen her boots. The collar was rounded and frowned. Underneath, she wore a basic black sleveless top, to make sure all was opaque. At her finger, a golden ring with a big white pearl imitation. She hesitated upon a necklace, she went for a discrete pendant.

"I look classy and casual, without looking tacky or old."

It was during times like these that she was grateful she didn't live with her parents anymore. She was usually so casual that, once she put up an effort, her dad always assumed she had a date. She hadn't told anyone about Lancel. Not her friends, not her best friends and heck, certainly not her family. Most importantly, the paternal side of her family. While always supportive and nice, they really didn't understand why she believed that women could be happy without a man and without kids. She was even told once that it was her duty to give grandchildren to her parents, while her mother didn't give a shit about it and her father understood her point.

"Okay then. I'll have one. But once it's born, you take it and you raise it for eighteen years." She had replied

"No!"

"Yes. I would have done my duty and I won't have to deal with something I don't feel like dealing with."

It had put an end to the discussion. And while she knew they'd be extatic about her having found love, she knew, she feared, that they would tell her the famous "I told you so.". She didn't want them to think she abdicated or that she proved them right. She dated Lancel for herself. And she wanted to enjoy that secret for a moment. Her door bell rang, taking her away from her thoughts. Lancel had arrived. And he looked breathtaken by her looks.

"You look beautiful." He managed to utter

"Thanks. And that's quite a nice hello." She smiled before kissing him

While they were driving, Lancel looked at her.

"My parents have a visitor today. He came by surprise. However, he wants to see you too." He said

"The more, the merrier." She nodded.

Once arrived, he used the key his parents gave him and entered along with her. And once Marina saw who the visitor was, she almost froze instantly.

The man who wanted to see her along with Lancel's parents was no one else but Tywin Lannister himself.

She managed to not let it bother her as she was greeted by Dorna and Kevan. Tywin gave her his hand to shake.

"Miss Flanders." He said

She felt so little! His charisma made him look so tall and so hard! However, she shook it, she smiled, she looked at him and declared without any hesitation.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Lannister."

They all sat and Dorna, being her usual sweet self, asked Lancel about how they ended up being a thing. He explained the whole story. How he was aware he was feeling something for her but kept silent, not sure if the feeling was mutual. Flora's heavy flirting. The bet. How he managed to put an end to it. He was also proud to say that exposing both Nicholas and Flora had a strange consequences, those two were a thing as well now. Tywin asked Marina what she wanted to do with her life. She explained that, as far as she could remember, she had never been attracted to one job in particular. However, she wasn't afraid to work and she was quite good when it came to secretary business. She was also almost fluent in english, a bonus in a country where, sadly, foreign languages weren't the people's forte, more especially considering that they were only two hours away from England, thirty minutes away from Belgium. What she wanted was a simple life: to have a job that would allow her to pay her bills, to feed and clothe herself, to have some little extras from time to time and a roof above her head. As long as she was able to provide herself on those points, she was happy. And, of course, loving Lancel added a lot to her happiness.

"If you marry Lancel, you wouldn't have to work." He stated

"I don't want to rely on anyone's money. I want to be able to provide for myself. To be independent. To have things that are truly mine. I don't care about money. It can buy many things, but it can't buy happiness."

"It can contribute to it."

"Yes, it can give you comfort. But true happiness is about what you decide, about the things you decide that make you happy. I have a good comfort. I am healthy. I have a loving family. I am studying in the path I chose. I love and I am loved by an amazing young man. I have friends. I have everything I need. What else could possibly make me happy? What else could possibly make me truly happy on the long run?"

"You said you didn't want to marry and to have kids. What if Lancel wants that?"

"I am not closed minded on the subject. I always said that, if I loved and was loved, marriage wouldn't bother me. But if I was single, I wouldn't be desperate to find someone. Same for children. If it comes, I'm glad. If it doesn't come, I'm glad too. I just wouldn't turn around, age sixty and believe I messed up my life because my uterus didn't carry a mass of cells."

Tywin had a small smirk.

 _XXXXX_

Tywin had to leave early. He was in Dunkirk's area for business and had decided to try and take some time to see if Kevan was well settled. Once sure of it, he returned to his affairs. Though she enjoyed talking with him, Marina felt relieved once he was away.

"It went well, I think..." She thought

"You are a miracle maker, you know?" Kevan told her

She looked confused.

"Tywin actually enjoyed his time with you."

"I'm glad. I have to say I was rather impressed by his stature."

"Really? You seemed like a fish in the sea."

"Theater."

Kevan had a smile.

"He told me something about you before he left." He added

"Oh."

"That Lancel needed a woman like you."

And while she wasn't vain, Marina took a lot of pride in knowing that.

She felt like a queen knowing that, not only was she loved by her crush, not only was she well accepted by his parents and siblings, she, a lowborn woman, had the approval and was valued by a man like Tywin Lannister.

 **To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 15**

Though Lancel understood why Marina kept the secret of them being together from her family, it was starting to weigh on him. He knew it wasn't because she was ashamed, on the contrary, he knew how adored he was, she made sure she knew how much she loved him everyday. He also knew that, while her paternal side of the family loved her, they were so stressed for her they became stressful.

However, Marina was never dry on compliments about them.

He could see the fondness in her eyes when she explained her holidays in their home in her younger years. Her grandfather would take her and her brother on a bike trip, all the way to Bergues and the two little towers in its park, the square one and the pointy one. They'd come back afterwards and make a small stop to her dad's former work, just to say hello and they'd have a Nutella snack afterwards. For her French baccalauréat, as no one could drive her, he took her, he didn't put pressure on her and he came back with her favourite snack afterwards, thinking she might be hungry. She could remember the board games she'd play with her grandmother, the times where she went with her for groceries. Her grandmother was a retired wool retailer, she had kept a shop for more than twenty years and her husband and her were well known in the town. One of their neighbors actually told Marina once that her grandparents were her favourite neighbors, always polite, sweet, ready to help. Marina was also well known for being their only granddaughter, well mannered, always saying hello, thanks, goodbye, doing the groceries for her grandparents, always holding the door for someone else, she even let someone pass in front of herself at the bakery because it was so crowded, her handicapped friend had to wait for her outside and Marina didn't want her to be out in the cold, especially when it was about to rain. It was just a complicated mess born from good intentions, something Lancel could understand, just as much as he understood she didn't tell her parents because her dad tended to talk to his parents on his weekly visit. He liked going to see them on sunday mornings, coming home for lunch. Yes, he understood all of that. Yet, it was starting to be a weigh on him. Despite knowing and understanding everything, deep down, due to his insecurities, he was starting to feel that, maybe, in the tiniest part of his girlfriend, she was ashamed of having such a partner and wanted to hide it. He knew it was wrong, that it was also for them to be able to enjoy a bit of privacy, because once her family would know, immediately they'd be asked for the wedding and the children. He also didn't dare to tell her. Because he knew that would upset her, that would make her question if she made him happy and heck, she made him so happy he wondered if he knew what happiness was before they got together. Sighing softly, he tried to focus on his game, until he saw Marina, from the corner of his eye, taking her cellphone and calling someone.

"Hi Mom! How are you? Yeah, I'm fine. Say, I wanted to come over, when is it okay with you? It's important. There is something I'd like to discuss with you and Dad. Cool, thanks. See ya."

Seeing his puzzled look, she had a sheepish smile.

"I could see how much it bothered you."

She paused.

"My brother's birthday falls on a sunday this year. My mom guessed she needed to add a plate. My entire family will be here, minus the cousins."

"Marina."

She looked at him. He was so serious it scared her.

"If they ask for babies, I tell them I cut it off because you didn't want any."

Her laughter was the sweetest sound.

 _XXXXX_

Marina's brother Samuel was turning eighteen on the 16th of June and despite his lack of desire for it, he agreed for a family gathering, noticing how much it meant for his parents. Marina's parents and brother lived in a poor area of the city, most of the people living there had modest salaries, however the neighbourhood was calm and was starting to attract richer people. They lived on the last floor of a building without an escalator. From Marina's old room, they could see the northern sea. It was to be a casual lunch, so Marina didn't put up too many efforts. She dressed up a bit nicer but she was in her kingdom and had nothing to prove. Lancel followed her lead, though he was adamant on making a good impression. He was wearing a pale blue shirt he left unbuttoned, underneath he had a white t-shirt. He wore dark trousers and some brown shoes. He hoped he looked casual enough, he didn't want them to think he was being haughty. It was Marina's mother who opened up and Lancel was startled by her appearance.

She looked exactly just like Marina.

The only differences were the age, the height, the weight and the hair colour. Maybe the colour of the eyes too, as they looked greener than Marina. But apart from that, Marina was just a copy of her mother, head to toes. Marina's mother, Laurence, was born from a german father and a polish mother, had been a stay at home mother ever since she gave birth to her daughter. She was well educated, loved books, languages ironically as she suffered from a light stuttering. She had a passion for horses.

Her husband Stephane was her first love. Five years her senior, he was a bald man, with freckles on his arms. His moustache was starting to become white. He was rather tall well-built. He was more of a practical man than a scholar from his own admittance. Marina got her warm hands from him.

Her brother Samuel was a very tall and rather lanky young man, with long and dark chesnut hair, brown eyes, he always wore black and was studying to become an app developer. He had first wished to become a baker but as he suffered from harassment while studying to become a baker, he left it all and found himself a passion for computers. He had even built his own.

Among the people invited, Marina's four grandparents.

Her maternal grandparents were rather young and already great grandparents. Henri, Laurence's father, despite his age, still had dark hair and not a single white string in it. His wife Monique was tall, elegant and it seemed she hadn't been touched by the drawbacks of menopause. She was a natural brunette, however she became a blond years ago, thinking it looked better with her aging traits. Francis was always shaved clean, he had white hair and looked a bit hollow cheeked, he had went under a heart surgery not long ago. His wife Marie-Thérèse was a year his junior only, she was short, grey hair but was as full as energy and optimistic as a young woman.

Then came the aunts.

Stephane's sister Francine was four years her senior, she was thin, a red haired woman, who worked in the banks. She looked a lot like her mother and paternal grandmother Raymonde. Laurence's sister Lydia was two years her senior. She was tall, dark hair, pale skin, she seemed a bit tired as she suffered from fibromyalgia. She was a grandmother to a little Eleonore already. She had been a young mother herself, having her eldest, Blandine, aged 19. She had divorced her husband more than twenty years later, three children having been born afterwards, including Marina's cousin Adélaïde, who was only sixteen days her junior. The sisters had been pregnant at the same time. Francine came with her second husband Marcel, fifteen years her senior, he used to practice sport a lot. Now, he played music for the carnivals of his town. His stepson François, Marina's cousin, worked as a sound designer and lived in Versailles. Lydia's partner Jean-Marie was a tall, charismatic, white headed man who talked loudly and enjoyed laughter.

Though they all looked nice and warm, Lancel felt impressed and little. Marina had only met Tywin and his immediate family. Here, almost her entire clan was here. What if they thought he wasn't fit for her?

"Mom, this is Lancel. Lancel, my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lancel."

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs Flanders."

He was greeted by everyone and Samuel was even surprised Lancel had thought of a gift for him.

"Wow, Marina, look at that hottie, where did you find him?" Francine teased her niece

"Westeros, Auntie." Marina replied

"Westeros?"

"I'm from Lannisport."

"Oh, so you are around the Lannister's Casterly Rock?"

"I am from there. I am Lancel Lannister. Tywin Lannister's nephew." Lancel shyly explained

It left everyone dumbstruck.

"Wowser, you don't take the cheapest of the bunch!" Lydia joked

They all sat and started with the appetizers. Once everything was calmer, Marina took her glass and hit it gently with her spoon.

"I have an announcement to make."

They all looked at her.

"So, you've met Lancel. And now that you've met him, you can easily understand why I asked if he could come."

"Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Marie-Thérèse asked

"Unless I am the new virgin Mary, no, Grandma."

Samuel smirked.

"Lancel and I are dating."

It was her brother who reacted the first.

"Talk about obvious. You never brought a boy home."

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

Lancel hid a small smile. It reminded him, back home, when he attended King's Landing school, of Arya Stark and of her boyfriend Gendry Waters.

"When are you getting married?"

"When dinosaurs roar again."

Feeling how it bothered her daughter, Laurence cut it off and welcomed Lancel in the family and offered everyone to eat up. She understood her daughter and she thought that such subjects only concerned Lancel and her. In the end, it was a pleasant day, filled with laugh, food and joy. The only drawback was that Lancel felt he was filled for the upcoming week, Marina's family had made food for an army! He was even given some leftover cake for him to enjoy later, as if he had been in the family for years.

When they left, he kissed Marina and thanked her.

"I knew how much it mattered to you. I just lacked the courage to do it." She admitted, ashamed

He kissed her again.

In their blissfulness, they didn't notice that they were watched and followed.

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 16**

In Marina's paternal family, there was kind of a tradition. Every 14th of August, if it fell on a sunday, or the sunday of that week, her aunt Francine organized a barbecue, to celebrate two events:

Her and her little brother's birthdays.

She was born on the 14th of August and Marina's father on the 8th. She always took the occasion to gather the family and celebrate both, her only son coming home from Versailles for the occasion and this year, as her stepdaughter was among them, they also celebrated her birthday that occurred the 16th of that month. Marina was always excited because it meant she would see her cousin, a cousin she got on with well but due to the distance, she didn't see him very often. This year, her aunt had decided to extend the invitation to Marina's maternal aunt and grandparents and of course, she had invited Lancel.

"So that he can meet François, Caroline, Arnaud and Noah." She had explained

Lancel was all too happy to confirm his presence.

Luck was on their side as the day was beautiful and hot, a perfect weather for a lunch outside. When Marina came to pick him up, as she was the one driving, he was swept of his feet. A rare occurrence: Marina was wearing a dress. It stopped above her knees, it was beige with white squares all over it. It had a small v collar and the sleeves stopped at the birth of her shoulders. It had a style that reminded him of the twenties, as it had those frowned layers of the same colour with the same pattern. She wore beige flats on her feet. She didn't wear any make up with she had a golden bracelet on her wrist, made of roses.

"You look amazing." He managed to say in a whisper

He suddenly felt ashamed of his casual look. Not that Marina would mind, he knew she wouldn't and she would understand that he took the heat into consideration while choosing his outfit for the day. But she looked so beautiful, she looked classy, while he looked like a tourist visiting the beach of Malo-les-Bains, ready to buy an ice cream. He wore a black t-shirt with beige shorts that stopped at his knees.

"There is still time for me to change though." He thought

"You look dashing yourself." Marina replied, smiling

"You're too kind. You're Beauty and I'm Beast… I'll go change."

She could see his embarrassment.

"You look perfect, Lancel. Really. It's summer, it's hot and we're eating in my aunt's garden. No one will mind. Especially not me. We match, we are both showing legs." She joked

He had the hint of a smile. Marina tried not to stare too much.

"Damn, even his legs look as good as his face… Fuck, I talk like a fangirl." She wondered

She kissed him. He grabbed the presents and followed her in the car.

 _XXXXX_

Marina's maternal family was already there when they arrived, shortly followed by her aunt's stepdaughter. Caroline was Marcel's only daughter, born from his first marriage. She came accompanied by her husband and their adopted two years old son Noah. According to Marina, there wasn't any quieter and cute little boy in the world. Lancel had to agree, he looked genuinely curious but didn't misbehave despite the large crowd of people. He had curly blond hair, blue eyes that looked green sometimes and quite long lashes. The boy was excited to see his uncle, whom he adored and the adult doted on his nephew. Marina remembered he had offered him a Deadpool body when he entered the family. Lancel tensed however when Gaïa, the family's dog, came to sniff him. His fear of dogs was starting to fade, especially as Marina's old dog Theo, a Labrador, managed to win him over. One day, Marina was guarding him and he had come to visit her. He had been afraid of him, due to his height and weight. He hadn't screamed or anything but Marina saw his posture straightening and he was going slightly white. Theo had come to him and after he was done barking, once Lancel sat down, he had come to him, moved his arm with his muzzle to lay down his head on his thigh, yearning for a scratch behind the ears.

"Theo is big but he's a teddy bear." Marina had told him

Lancel let Gaïa do her thing and surprised everyone when she licked his fingers. She rarely did that.

"Wow, my cousin does know how to choose her men, look at that model." Her cousin joked

He presented his hand so Lancel could shake it. François was Marina's only paternal first cousin. Nine years and a half her senior, he was tall, thin, tattooed, with very dark hair and pale skin. His style reminded him of Marina's brother. The two shared many passions, like computers and video games.

They all went in the garden. Marina's aunt lived in an isolated part of the city, surrounded by trees and a channel running down behind her garden. They decided to open the presents first, and a huge surprise for Marina's parents:

Marina's paternal aunt, uncle, grandparents, her brother, Caroline's family and Marina herself had all given a bit of money so that her father and his wife could take the plane for the first time in their lives, going to the Canary Islands.

Lancel sighed in relief, no one seemed to mind his casual appearance. They all sat and started their feast. He was sitting next to Marina, on her right, Noah being on her left. He watched as she naturally watched over him, discreetly, making sure he didn't have troubles with anything, serving him water when he asked or when she did, noticing his empty glass.

"She'd make such a nice mother." He thought, before he surprised himself as his thoughts went further and included any possible offspring born from them.

He knew she liked children very much. But liking them and having them, wanting to have them was completely different. She couldn't see herself pregnant and should she have kids, she saw herself adopting. Though she had nothing against being pregnant.

The hours flew by in the blink of an eye as everyone was having a good time, between conversations, jokes, and good food. Most of the conversations were still around the fact that he and Marina were a thing. So absorbed in his amusement, Lancel hadn't even noticed that he actually got sunburnt, despite his care. It was only when the itching started that he realized it. Marina smiled gently, she too had been sun kissed, her shoulders being red.

They left in the early evening, after having helped in tidying the garden.

 _XXXXX_

Marina left Lancel on his doorstep. They took the moment to kiss. They hadn't shown any sign of affection back at the barbecue party, as they didn't want to draw too much attention. It wasn't their day after all. And they wanted their tokens of affection to be just between them. However, when their lips parted, Marina had a weird expression and turned around, to see nothing but an empty street.

"What is it?" Lancel asked

"I had the feeling we were watched… I've had that feeling for a few days now…"

She paused, looked again and added:

"I guess Mom contaminated me with her weird shows."

"I have felt the same to be honest… I warned Jaime. Maybe it's nothing but…"

She looked at him, his voice had been low and… Scared?

"You warned Jaime?" She carefully asked

"It wouldn't be the first time… I've been kidnapped before."

Marina froze, her mind picturing a younger and scared Lancel at the hands of psychos, a younger Lancel who broke her heart because of the way he acted: used to it, knowing the drill. It made sense in a way, he was Tywin's nephew and Kevan's son, he was quite a useful pawn and the Lannisters never let a relative behind. Still, the thought of him, a child, at the hands of someone who could have killed him, iced her blood.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She said, trying to sound convincing, trying to ease him and herself at the same time. "Jaime knows, so we're good."

She immediately agreed when he shyly asked if she could stay for the night.

She was actually yearning to ask him if he wanted her company.

The following morning, they went to the annual bric-a-brac together, Marina finding some good deals, the feeling of uneasiness and of stalking way lost in their thoughts, as they were enjoying their time together.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 _This chapter was provided in a high majority by Assassin Master Ezio 91._

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 17**

Lancel smiled as Marina exited the library; they had gone out together, simply to enjoy a walk. Just a young couple enjoying a simple afternoon. Marina had some library books to return, so he agreed to tag along. Seeing the look in his eyes as he surveyed the new titles, Marina had laughed and politely asked him to wait outside. Lancel could help it, books were fountains of joy and interest to him.

"I should take him to Emmaüs sometime. They have so many books, so many old and rare books, for such a low price ! He'd be in Heaven !" She thought

He smiled at her as she approached him; always to him, she looked lovely, even if she had doubts about that sometimes. But what he loved most about her was, despite those doubts, she was comfortable with herself, didn't try to change how she looked unless she wanted to, for her own personal desire. It was a mild day so they had dressed to suit the weather, Lancel in dark jeans with a brown belt; white T-shirt, a dark blue shirt with rolled up sleeves; a leopard print thin scarf; simple white socks and sneakers. Marina meanwhile wore plain blue jeans, a white flowy T-shirt with a floral and butterfly pattern and dark blue flats.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Marina said with a soft smile.

Lancel smiled back, he loved that smile.

"No, no it's fine. Shall we?"

Marina nodded and they began to walk, linking hands. For Marina it was a dream come true, she never imagined, a mere few months ago, that she'd end up dating Lancel Lannister, the boy she had been crushing on for over a year. She still wondered if she deserved the man he was, the amazing young man he was. She just wanted this pleasant feeling to last, sadly, it was not to be. They had rounded a corner, into a part that always made Lancel nervous, they were heading for Marina's house and so had to head through a large but deserted alleyway, a place he always felt left them vulnerable. This time he was right he noticed as, even as they approached, he spotted the men clad in black. Before he could warn Marina they were surrounded, she tensed and looked around wildly.

"What the…?" She gasped.

One of the men stepped forwards, all were the same, black clothing, black masks, nothing distinctive.

"Got you at last boy; give up quietly and neither you, nor your lady friend will be hurt."

"So that's it…" Lancel thought, realizing the truth; they were after him for money, a ransom.

He felt a bitter taste from the bottom of his throat. His guts were right. They had been followed and he was to be abducted again. If it had been just him, he would have been able to cope but Marina was with him and he didn't want her to live that nightmare with him.

"Alright, alright, calm down, just…please, let her go…"

"What, Lancel no!?" Marina cried out.

She couldn't believe what she was living. That Lancel had been sadly right. She knew kidnapping and abduction were a thing but she never imagined someone would actually go to them and do it. She felt like an ignorant fool, for not seeing it coming, believing in the best of human kind, because for fuck sake, the law was there to protect them, people followed it, she didn't want to live in the constant fear of others.

"I should have." She thought

What hurt her the most was that Lancel was trying to protect her, to sacrifice himself to protect her.

The man shook his head.

"How stupid do you think we are boy? You're both coming with us."

"You won't get anything from her! Her family is modest, if not poor!" He tried again

"We'd feel bad if you felt lonely, Sweetie."

Lancel froze, which gave the men time to grab him, they tried to do the same to Marina, but she reacted at once. She tried to fight back, using the self-defence moves she had learned, but to no avail, there were just too many of them. Before long she was like Lancel, wrists, ankles and thighs tightly bound with rope.

"Please, don't hurt her…" Lancel pleaded.

"Shut up boy, that's it." The man who seemed to be in charge said. "You boys know what to do."

Marina struggled angrily, trying to free herself from the ropes, but it was no good. It was then she heard a ripping noise and froze. She got her answer however when she looked to Lancel.

Before her eyes, her beloved Lancel, wide-eyed with shock at what was just happening, was being gagged. A strip of duct tape already covered his mouth and a second was put in place, then a third.

Marina's temper got the better of her. "Leave him alone, let us go, you can-MRMMMMMMM!"

She was cut off by tape covering her own mouth.

"Mouthy bitch, give her more."

She shrieked into the gag as suddenly more tape was placed over her mouth, soon three strips covered her mouth, like Lancel. But then, proving just what they thought, another strip was added, extra security, to ensure she was quieter.

"Let's go, move them." The leader said.

Both of them were picked up, Marina struggled desperately. "LGGMMM MMM RRGHMR, EEEGGG!"

Her screaming got her nothing but a harsh smack on the backside and then, like Lancel, thrown into a nearby van, which the kidnappers then all got into, closing the doors and locking them before driving away.

 _XXXXX_

Marina shuddered, worried as the van stopped and the doors opened again, the captors approached them.

"Time to move kids, let's go." One said.

Marina found herself picked up and carried again; she didn't struggle, the long trip had left her afraid as she slowly processed everything and came to a horrible realization. Lancel was the one they wanted, for ransom, she just happened to be with him, but they wouldn't seek ransom for her. That meant they were free to do whatever they wanted to her, just the thought of that terrified her.

'Am, am I gonna be raped, or, or…oh no, they're gonna kill me, aren't they?' She thought.

She quickly tried to marshal her fears. It wouldn't help her to get worked up. Lancel focused on breathing calmly, trying to stay focused, he was being used for ransom, that much he knew. He was safe until the ransom was paid, with the understanding he'd be released afterwards. But Marina, he was scared for her, how could he guarantee her safety, especially under current circumstances. His beloved Marina had struggled mightily when caught, screaming her defiance even as the silver tape sealed her mouth shut, reducing her screams to unintelligible mumbles. Yet he had surrendered meekly, in a way it made him feel ashamed. Would she ever forgive him for the nightmare they were going to go through? Her parents, her family? Would they approve of them any longer, knowing he was responsible for this? Was he really worthy of her?

"Mrrgna." He tried to communicate with her. But then realized something, they were getting further apart.

It dawned on him the same time as it did on Marina, they were being separated, taken to different rooms, they'd not see each other, not know that the other was safe. Instantly panic filled both of them.

"NNNNNN NN DNNN!" Lancel cried out. "LVVV HRR ALLLN, DNN HRRR HRR!"

Marina struggled desperately. "LLMNNN!"

But it was no use, they were soon separated and Lance found himself brought into a cold room, empty of anything except a chair in the middle of it, firmly clamped to the floor. He was untied but then quickly retied to the chair, he was helpless. Marina meanwhile struggled angrily as she was taken to her own empty room.

"BSSTTRRDDD, LLTT SS GGGG, LVVE HMM ALLLGFH!" She screamed.

The men shook their heads and one spoke. "Such a foul mouthed young lady, we'll soon keep you quiet."

With that he drew a knife, making Marina freeze in fear.

"We're gonna enjoy this bitch, let's see what's under there, maybe we'll even…play with you."

Those words stopped her cold.

 _XXXXXX_

Marina could only watch in fear as the knife came down, but it didn't cut her skin, no, it did something less dangerous, but much more humiliating. She shrieked into the gag and struggled, but to no avail, before long all that remained of her clothes were her black panties and white bra. Her flesh was exposed to the men around her, all of whom laughed.

"Wow, what a joke, does Lancel Lannister have no taste." One commented.

Marina closed her eyes, blushing furiously at her exposed state. She offered them an angry but dignified silence. They laughed again and one suddenly turned her on her front and smacked her backside again.

"Hah, so much for fucking you, the man who fucks an ugly beast like you deserves a medal." One remarked savagely. "Honestly you should thank him for being that desperate to fuck your dirty wild cunt."

Marina fought to stay impassive, she normally didn't care about her weight and such, but these men were just cruel, using it as an excuse to insult her without any thought. It was that, the reckless abandon with which they taunted her that hurt the most. Another forced her into a sitting position and shook his head.

"That's the worst part of all; urgh, fat whore with flat breasts."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Marina cried out as the man roughly examined her chest before slapping her, knocking her back onto the ground.

Just then the door opened and another of the men entered.

"Enough fooling around boys, that animal will serve another purpose, even if she is unfuckable." He said. "Bring her through, let her boy-toy see her, learn what'll happen if he doesn't stop struggling and sit still for his video."

"LLNNLL!" Marina cried out, suddenly more afraid than ever.

One of them smirked.

"C'mon piggy, let's go see Lancel."

The men laughed and one of them picked her up, making a show of it being hard work, a less verbal insult to her weight. They began to carry her through, Marina prayed that Lancel would be alright, that nothing would happen to her, she had somehow got lucky, she didn't want that luck to run out.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel struggled against his bonds, unable to shift the chair even the slightest.

"MMMMMM, MMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM!" He cried out into his gag, but it was useless.

He was afraid, afraid of what was happening to Marina, afraid of those men even laying a hand on her. Of what they might say to her, try to insult her, he knew she was strong, but these men were clearly cruel. The door to his room burst open and he froze.

"MMRRNN!" He cried out.

She was being carried in, still bound and gagged, her bonds even tighter now, but worst of all, she was stripped to only her underwear. She gasped through the gag, tears in her eyes, blushing. However, she didn't scream or anything. He tried to avert his eyes, knowing all too well she didn't want him to see her that way, not in those circumstances. He watched however as she was forced onto the ground, made to knee in front of him, worried they'd hurt her, her exposed state impossible to hide.

"Here's your little fat toy, rich boy." One of the men taunted. "Don't worry, we didn't fuck her hairy cunt, we're not that desperate. We had to get her clothes off to make sure she couldn't wriggle out of the ropes, nice and tight now, aren't they, little piggy?"

Marina whimpered into the gag and Lancel struggled again, only to see the video camera and then finally, the man in charge stepped forwards. He soon understood as the man spoke.

"We're going to try this again Lancel, you're going to co-operate this time, give us a proper ransom video. Or else…"

He gestured and Lancel froze, as did Marina, as a knife was held to the girl's throat. Marina praised her strong bladder control, otherwise she knew she would have wet herself right there and then. Instead her heart rate increased and her old problem made itself known.

'Crap, not now.' She thought, grimacing behind her gag.

Her irritable bowel syndrome flared up, giving her a terrible stomach ache. Lancel meanwhile, desperate to save Marina gave in and complied. They soon set up the video, removed Lancel's gag and began to make the ransom video, forcing him to read out their demands. He wanted to plead with them, for them to act quickly, to save Marina. She was in shot, they could see her on the camera, what would they make of that? He just hoped it would be his wish. He tried to gather his courage, stared at the camera and spoke in quite a clear voice, somehow it impressed everyone.

"Mom, Dad, as you can see, sadly my guts were right. I have been taken away. They want two millions euros by the end of the week or else, we can kiss goodbye. I'm okay, for now. However, I do insist on the fact that no one plays the hero this time. Marina is with me. And if I am okay because of what I can bring, I cannot guarantee the same will be for her. For her sake, for her safety, please pay up and let her be out of this nightmare."

He continued, providing more details. Marina could only watch in a silent horror. Lancel was sadly pretty good at it. But what hurt her the most was that he wasn't pleading for his life. He was pleading for hers. Even in their condition, he was trying to put her first. It made sense in a way, he was an access to a purse and she, well, she had nothing valuable to offer. Nonetheless, in this situation, while he was certainly just as scared as she was, he wasn't having that survival instinct of the "I come first". No, he was trying to save her.

"My, my, you must love her a lot. Don't see what you see in her but at least, thanks to her, we have a decent shot."

Lancel didn't even tried to reply as they gagged him again. He just hoped his family would do the sensible thing, so that this could be over soon. He couldn't help thinking of Marina. How could he make it up to her? A sad thought crossed his mind but he brushed it aside.

First, they needed to survive this.

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 _This chapter was provided in a high majority by Assassin Master Ezio 91._

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 18**

Lancel sighed as the camera was turned off. He prayed to the Seven Gods his parents would actually listen to him, that his family would actually listen to him, that they would really listen, for Marina's sake. His captors, thanks to him, knew she had no other value than pressuring him into being meek and obedient. His words had been his last chance to spare her this horror and it backfired. They would get rid of her if they couldn't have what they wanted. Marina... How could he even repair the damages this event would create? How could she even forgive him for being so weak? She had been the one trying to protect him, she had never been involved in such a thing before and yet, she was doing better than him. He didn't dare look at her too much. He didn't want her to feel for him, he wasn't worthy of her in any way.

"After that... I'll have to set her free... She deserved better and I couldn't give her that... She'd be better off without me..."

The thought of breaking up was shattering him inside but that was the only thing he could actually do to protect her. That would be his last proof of his love. He had cursed her. She was his victim, not the jailors' and it seemed only fair he didn't have a happy ending. He felt like crying, much to his shame. He couldn't help it and he looked at her. Despite everything, despite that she genuinely looked unwell, she was trying her hardest to remain calm. He had stared a bit however, lost in thoughts. Seeing Marina blushing, Lancel wondered if his face was just as red, if not more so as he just remembered she was in her underwear. He wished he had seen her that way for the first time in a different context. He wished they had done it on that couch on the first date. He had robbed Marina of this first in their relationship. Her embarrassment only made things worse for was no prude but she had a natural decency.

Here they were, bound and gagged, his gag had been replaced the moment the video was done.

'Oh Marina, I just want to, I want to hold you, to tell you everything will be alright.' He thought, before his thoughts began to trail away. 'Her skin looks so soft, she's, she may not be traditionally beautiful, but that's what I like about her, she is unique and, and…Gods no!'

He blushed harder, tensing fearfully.

"LLNNLL!" Marina cried out, hearing his muffled shriek.

He cursed himself for making a noise, for now it would only draw attention to what had happened. Marina blushed too when she noticed and then, he felt the eyes of their captors on him and feared the worst. He had embarrassed himself, worse, he didn't want to think how this would make them respond. Observing Marina, showing so much flesh, had caused a certain stirring in his body. His jeans and underwear were extremely tight now and straining, no longer able to hide the erection that now bulged visibly against them. The men smirked as they turned and spotted what was bothering Lancel.

"Oh dear, seems our boy has got himself over excited." One said. "You seriously got turned on by that fat whore, you have no taste."

The others laughed and both captives blushed. Marina felt conflicted.

"It cannot possibly be due to me. It's cold here. Look at me. I am overweight, I have stretch marks, and the Seven were good enough to have me abducted the day after I shaved. I love myself but I know my body isn't the type of body people would get a boner from."

However, she thought back on that kissing moment on the couch. Lancel knew the way she was, though most imperfections were hidden by the clothes. He seemed to enjoy her the way she was. In another time, she would have felt secretly proud that she had managed to arouse him. Now, she only felt sorry. He was getting shamed for having a natural reaction. She was jolted out of her thoughts however by the men grabbing her and dragging her forwards. She cried out in shock. The men laughed and, adding to the horror of both captives, they undid Lancel's jeans and pulled them and his underwear down slightly, exposing his jutting manhood, now mere inches from Marina's face. If anything they blushed harder. Marina was ashamed to be impressed by the size. She hadn't seen many penises before. In highschool, once, for a prank, a guy stood naked in front of her, she hadn't stared. She knew how it worked, however, she had been... amazed. While being a captive. Lancel deserved better than that.

"Don't know what you see in little piggy here, but take a good look, enjoy yourself boy." One said, forcing Marina's chest forwards, making her breasts seem bigger, prompting a moan from Lancel.

Then one of the men leaned in as Marina found herself being forced even closer to Lancel's manhood.

"You got him this way, slut." He growled. "It's your job to…relieve him."

"WHHT, NNN!" Marina shrieked into her gag, understanding what they expected of her.

She hated the thought of blowjobs and never understood their appeal. Of course, if one day, Lancel would have told her he wanted to try, she would have agreed to try, just once. Because she knew he'd care for her views. Maybe she'd enjoy it. But for now, she didn't get why it seemed so nice. She saw his face going white.

"Oh, Lancel..."

She didn't want him to feel ashamed while getting raped. She didn't feel she was, she was dehumanized, she was a tool and tools couldn't get raped. However, they'd use her to rape him and that hurt her the most.

Laughing the men then suddenly peeled the tape off Marina's mouth, leaving it hanging on her cheek. Lancel watched fearfully, he hadn't been able to hear, so he could only guess what was to come. He could only assume it was nothing good and desperately apologized again and again to Marina with his eyes.

Marina glared, angered at what they suddenly expected of her.

"Find yourself another toy to rape Lancel."

She didn't know where this bravery was coming from. She admitted it, she was scared, she was scared like she had never been before. Was it Love that was turning her into the contrary of what she was? Lancel couldn't help but being amazed by her courage. She stopped however as one of the men grabbed her hair and began to force her nearer Lancel's cock. She pressed her lips tightly shut, refusing to submit to this degradation. She wouldn't make him live that. One of the men sighed.

"Stubborn bitch."

With that he gave her a hard smack, right on the bottom, making her scream and they took their chance.

"OWWW-GULMP, FLVUK GLUVCK GLVUK!" Marina screamed, her words cut off as her mouth was forced over Lancel's cock.

It hit the back of her throat making her gag and despite her struggles and attempts to protest, she was forced to bob her head along his shaft, again and again, gagging each time as the back of her throat was hit. She was made to take it all each and every thrust, her chin coming into contact with his balls each and every time. Lancel tried his hardest not to moan, not to show any sign that they were winning, however, he was trying to pull back so that it would stop.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" One of the men said

He punched him in the face pretty heavily. Marina couldn't help but gasp in fear, worried he had been hurt, trying to spare her. There was no way out of this. It kept going on for a few more moments. Despite his horror, his body was reacted and his efforts to resist proved futile. It wasn't long before the inevitable happened and he came, filling her mouth. Marina choked but swallowed, her captors not giving her any other choice. Once she finished they pulled her away from Lancel who looked at her, guilt and despair written in his eyes.

'Lancel, don't…' She thought in dismay as she coughed.

Once she was back in control, she had no time to recover before the tape was stuck back over her mouth and she was dragged away, leaving Lancel to watch in dismay, not even struggling while the men fixed his clothes, making no escape attempts.

 _XXXXX_

To Kevan and Dorna's surprise, Marina's parents didn't seem surprised to hear of their daughter's fate. They were scared. They were upset. But they didn't seem surprised to hear it.

"We expected it to happen once we knew she was dating your son." Her mother had said

"We are terribly sorry." Kevan stated

"Are you going to give into the demands?" Her father asked

"No."

"You do realize my daughter's life is on the line?!" He barked

"This is why the police is already investigating, under Jaime's orders. Sadly, Lancel had the feeling it was going to happen." Kevan explained

He gave them reports. Jaime was trying to localize their cellphones thanks to the sim cards in them, however, the signals he got were too weak to be worked with. Nevertheless, that gave him the indication that, if the signal was low, that was possibly due to the fact they were in a zone where it couldn't reach well, like in an isolated place away from the city or surrounded by interferences. He had thought of the industrial zone outside of the town. In the meantime, they were trying to get datas on the men, on the cars, on details that could be provided vital. Progress was being made and there were hopes that they would be rescued before the deadline would be reached. Just like it had always happened before when Lancel was taken.

"Let's be clear. I am not mad at your son. It's beyond his control. And we will not ask Marina to leave him. But if it takes a turn for the worst, it's you I'll sue." Marina's mother said in an icy tone.

Kevan only nodded, understanding all too well.

 _XXXXX_

The following two days had proven to be a difficult time for the two captives. They didn't see each other at all. Lancel was roughed up a little but mostly left alone. Marina however had been forced to remain in just her bra and panties. In case Lancel needed another relief they said. Her hands were in agony. They had left her more alone than they had planned as she gave them no reason to act against her. She had understood quickly that she needed to be clever, to preserve herself.

'When will it end, please…?' She thought in despair.

She had no idea how much time had passed, she wanted to go home, to be in her warm comfy bed, she wanted to feel Lancel's discrete scent, to feel and touch his skin as he'd embrace her. She wanted to smell the particular smell the round had when it was raining. She wanted to smell the sun on her face. She wanted to be in her little bubble with Lancel, away from others as they'd geek away all they wanted. She wanted to laugh with her friends. She yearned to be free.

"Jaime will find us. Lancel told me he always found him before. He'll find us. The Lannisters will find us."

She kept hoping, something that surprised her. In these dark moments, she was still optimistic. She wondered how Lancel was dealing with this. She wished she was with him, trying to share that hope. She knew how he worked. Her only consolation was in her self-control. Lancel was permitted bathroom breaks, she wasn't, she knew they were waiting for her to humiliate herself. As if being made to suck an unwilling Lancel off wasn't had enough. But she kept control of herself, even though it worsened the pain in her stomach from her IBS.

However, the worst was yet to come.

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 _This chapter was provided in a high majority by Assassin Master Ezio 91._

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 19**

Lancel sat in the chair, waiting, praying, it was so close, it had been so long. The deadline had to be close, or was it past the deadline? He didn't know and that scared him, why hadn't anything been done, he expected the ransom to be paid.

'Normally they wouldn't pay, normally Jaime would find us, we'd have faith.' He told himself. 'But Marina's here, she isn't safe…They have to pay, for her sake.'

He wanted to believe they wouldn't put her safety at risk just on blind faith. Unfortunately, he soon got his answer when the door opened and his captors entered, dragging a still bound and gagged Marina with them.

"Your stupid family refuses to pay up, it's late, you know what that means." The leader remarked with a grin.

Lancel's blood ran cold, his family had refused, they had refused to pay, they had put Marina's life at risk, doomed them both. If it had just been him, he could have stalled, they might have given more time, but with Marina, they didn't. It was only then Lancel realized, to his horror that he hadn't even thought about Marina's family, how they'd be feeling, what they must be going through. Marina was going to die because of a game of hazard. They hadn't listened to him. Once again. His words never mattered, never made a difference. He was feeling a strange mix of feelings, between desperation and anger. They liked Marina but she didn't count.

"So, I'm afraid we're left with no option, such a waste of young life." The leader continued. "But death is the only reward for refusing us…We have a…unique method in mind for you, dear boy."

"MMMMMMMMM!" Lancel cried out; they were going to die, both of them.

It was only fair for him to die, he thought. He took Marina with him in that nightmare. But she was going to die while innocent. Marina's eyes widened.

"NNN, PLLSS, DNNT!"

Lancel couldn't die. Not him. Never him. She'd rather die than allow that to happen. She liked life but he came first. The gem he was desered to go on. But her words were ignored as Lancel was untied from the chair, tied like Marina was and dragged from the room with her. Both captives were frozen with terror as they were dragged to yet another room, one they hadn't been in before.

"Took us a while to set all this up, this room especially." The leader stated. "You'll soon see why…"

With that he gave the signal and some of the men opened a trap door in the floor. The leader nodded and spoke.

"Time to say goodbye lovebirds, this is the last time you'll see each other…alive that is."

"Mrrnna." Lancel tried to talk to her.

She looked at him, trembling.

"Hh lvvf ygg."

Lancel's eyes filled with tears. Despite everything, she still loved him and her last words to him would be her last assurance that she loved him. He felt numb as he was dragged down the ladder into the room below. To his surprise they untied his legs.

"Just wait boy." One said. "You'll find out the joys of this room soon enough."

With that he could only watch as they exited the room, pulled up the ladder and closed the trapdoor, leaving him in darkness.

"Whht iss thss." He wondered aloud.

He looked around, he couldn't see anything in the room, but it didn't feel that big. He wondered how they planned to kill him like this. He soon got his answer when he heard the sound of water and soon felt the wetness on the floor. His eyes widened with panic. However, he felt unable to make a single sound. He just hoped Marina would be saved in extremis by Jaime or should she die, he prayed the Stranger to take her away softly. He struggled, but found he couldn't really move anywhere, the pit was too small, he could look up and just make out the outline of the trap door as his eyes adjusted. But with his hands bound behind his back he couldn't reach it, gagged he couldn't cry out and hope for help. The water was filled the room up slowly but steadily. They were going to drown him. Marina watched with tear filled eyes as the trap door closed and Lancel vanished from view.

"Just wait, soon he'll die." The leader said, mainly for her benefit she realized. "The water will soon fill that pit and he'll have nowhere to go."

"NNNNN!" She shrieked, they were going to drown her beloved Lancel.

Laughing at her reaction, they dragged her back towards the room she had been held captive in. They stopped just outside however and left her lying on the floor, trembling and praying for Lancel. They talked amongst themselves as she lay there, wishing she could somehow save her boyfriend. She wanted them to act quickly, time was running out! The leader approached her and spoke.

"Consider carefully now dear girl, we have a proposition for you." He explained. "We may be convinced to spare your dear Lancel, provided you at least face your death with dignity and with the courage of a true lady. If you accept we will remove your bonds and gag, save your hands, and you'll be free to do that. Refuse or struggle after accepting and you'll be bound and gagged…perhaps even stripped naked when you die."

Marina tensed but then, seeing this as her only chance, nodded. She knew how destroy that would leave him but everything broken could be mended, if still alive. And she had to admit, there was a part of selfishness in her act. She didn't know how she could carry on without him, not anymore, she loved him too much.

'If I am to die so be it, so long as Lancel lives, so long as he doesn't drown.' She told herself.

With that she found all but her wrists being untied and he gag was removed.

"Promise me, promise me you'll release Lancel." She pleaded.

The man nodded.

"I promise."

She nodded and, on their instruction, waited while they went in to set up her manner of death. She was tense when she was called in. Fighting to keep her breathing under control, she entered the now open door. The set up before her made her blood run cold. Right in the middle of the room was a stool, above it, secured to the roof beams above, was a noose.

'I'm to be hanged, like some medieval execution.' She realized

But she remained stoic, she was pale but even them had to admit she was being brave and dignified. She still wondered how she could do that, due to her cowardly nature. She thought of her friends, of her family. She'd miss them. And they'd miss her, she knew. However, she liked to believe it would ease them to know she died saving someone else, that she was given a choice. In a way, it fitted her. People always said she was very kind and generous, while she felt it was natural to be so. She just hoped they wouldn't lash out on Lancel or on the Lannisters. She understood them well enough to know they'd feel bad for what would happen soon. They had tried their best, she was sure of it and that comforted her in a way. Showing her courage she walked to the stool, aware that a video camera recorded her every move. She prayed it was for their sick personal enjoyment only, that they wouldn't show it to Lancel, or bring him into the room once she was dead. She shuddered at the thought. '

He doesn't have to see that, nobody should see their loved one dead in front of them, especially hanging from a noose.'

Swallowing down her fear she followed instructions, she knew she looked terrible, pale, shaking due to the cold, the only colour being the vivid blush in her cheeks at still having nothing but her bra and panties to wear. She was still suffering the pressure and holding on to her bladder control. But she was afraid it would wear here. Strangely, she didn't feel fear. She was about to die and that was her fate. She accepted it. As instruction, she stepped up onto the stool and stood, trembling as the noose was fixed around her neck and tightened. The men all stepped back except the leader, the video camera focused on her as he spoke.

"Any last words bitch, for your dear Lancel?"

So he was going to see the video, lifting her head, she spoke clearly.

"I love you Lancel, I love you so much, I have with all my heart. I pray you will be safe and find happiness again someday. But please, don't blame yourself, I made my choice. I was always happiest, when I was with you. You made me happy beyond belief and my time with you was a fairytale. You are an amazing man that deserves the best this world can offer. And don't even think of joining me too soon or else, I'll be super pissed when we meet up there, got it? Live. Love again. I have no regrets. I love you. Always have and always will."

With her words finished the leader smirked and then, nodding to his men, kicked the stool away, stepping back. Marina dropped sharply, but her neck didn't break, the noose jerked taunt and tight.

"URGH!" She choked out as her neck constricted.

At once her legs kicked, making her swing on the rope, continuing her agony. She let out several choked gasps as she was strangled by the harsh rope digging into her neck. Her face turned red as she struggled to breathe, her vision peppered with black spots. A stray gasp actually let a little air into her burning lungs, but this only prolonged her agony. It was then the pressure burst and she felt like truly crying as the men laughed at her when she lost control and let out a loud fart. She also felt the wetness on her panties and realized she was peeing herself, she quickly tried to regain control and stopped herself before it was noticed. But it was small comfort. She swung on the rope, her legs stopped kicking, now only twitched, her choked gasps became hollow and her vision began to go black. Her face was turning purple and her head tilted to the side. She prayed for Lancel's safety as she waited for the end to come, for death to embrace her.

"Lancel..."

That was her last thought.

 _XXXXX_

Marina wasn't sure where the noise came from, she didn't care much for it. All she heard was the noise, but her focus was on her failing breath, her burning lungs, the pain of the rope squeezing her neck. She had been humiliated, degraded and now, was being murdered. Or so she thought, for suddenly she could breathe again, air came rushing back to her lungs. The shock of it granted her enough awareness to see the men being dragged away, arrested by the police, one had cut her down from where she had been hanged, they were removing the noose from her neck. She didn't want to guess at the scars left behind by it. The sudden intake of air had another effect however and she retched. The officer supporting her did his best to keep her steady as she emptied her stomach. Once she was able to recover he helped her to her feet, she was untied now and being covered with a blanket.

"Ma'am, ma'am…" He said. "Can you hear me, where is Lancel Lannister."

That sparked her, fear gripped her again.

"Please, he's gonna die, you have to…"

"Ma'am, calm down, where is he?"

She quickly told them, directing them to the room. At her direction they quickly got the trapdoor open, the pit was flooded but as they reached in they found and hauled Lancel out. He was quickly untied and his gag removed. Marina watched in a panic as they tried to revive him with CPR. She was completely frozen, looking at his inert form. The captors had been too long. Or she had been too long in dying. It was as if she was deconnected from reality as she watched them opening his clothes and starting to try reviving him. It looked like a scene from a movie. She felt her body was there but her sould already far away. She looked at his face, at his wet hair, trying to capture everything in her mind, unable to look away anyway. Finally however he coughed, spluttering up water, she gasped before she let out a sigh of relief. It was as if she was reborn at the same time he was. She briefly saw him look to her, the same relief reflecting in his eyes. They were safe, comforted by that, they allowed the overwhelming wave of emotions they felt to take them and both passed into unconsciousness.

They had make it.

They were alive.

The nightmare was over.

 **To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 20**

Marina's reunion with her family had been a happy one. She had to admit she didn't expect her father to be so teary eyed and her brother even less. She had been worried someone would have suggested she stopped seeing Lancel after what happened. No one even brought the subject up, much to her relief. Her story was being broadcasted on every channel and her phone was buzzing with calls, messages from friends, worried about her. She felt blessed to be so cared for. What surprised her even more was that the Lannisters came to see her. Martyn, Willem and Janei, she wasn't that surprised, they were her friends. Kevan and Dorna, that made sense, Lancel was here too. Jaime? Well, he was the head of the investigation and he wanted to make a report to her. No, what surprised her was that Tywin came. He came for his nephew, she knew that, however he stopped by her room, accompanied by his brother, and he apologized for what she had been through because of her association with one of their kin. Kevan was mortified and she could feel his guilt. She wasn't mad, she told them. It didn't change her appreciation of the family, it didn't change anything between Lancel and her. Jaime had told her about their plans. She couldn't be mad at people who tried to save her just because their plan failed because of lack of time. Only those who never did anything couldn't fail. They did the best they could in this horrible situation, she understood them and if it made them feel better, she forgave them, though for her, there was no harm done.

"I told your family that your hospitalization fees and medical fees were on me. That's the least I can do." Kevan explained

"I'm pretty sure my dad told you no. I have a pretty good insurance." Marina joked

He had the hint of a smile. It confirmed what Tywin had first felt after he had met her:

Lancel needed someone like her.

 _XXXXX_

Kevan had expected Lancel to be withdrawn but he hadn't thought he'd be so distant and cold. He had good reasons, he knew that, but it still hurt him to know his son was angry with him. He had been warm to his siblings, but to him, to his mother, to his uncle, he had been polite and that was all. He knew why. And he felt horrible knowing they had been saved in extremis, that Marina almost died as a collateral damage.

"We did what we could." Tywin stated

"Paying up was the quickest and safest bet." Lancel icely replied

"Jaime found you."

"Yes, drowning and hanging! Had I been alone, like the other times, I would have understood but Marina was with me! She had nothing to do with this whole mess and do you know why she was found hanging? Because she had made a deal to save my life!"

Lancel's words froze Kevan instantly.

"Marina was given a choice! She died like a lady and I was taken out of that pit! Guess what she chose? She almost died for me! She was ready to sacrifice her life for my sake! And this would have never happened if you had followed my words! But no. I guess I'm not worth being listened to. So I'll spare you the trouble from now on."

Marina had wanted to die for his son... Marina had put his son before herself in a dire situation... Marina almost died because she wanted Lancel to live and she had willingly made a deal with those sick freaks... She hadn't hesitated one second in her choice. Lancel was right, she should have never had to make that choice in the first place. He owed her so much and the fact that she wasn't even angry at them made him feel so low. He didn't deserve her as a potential daughter-in-law. Lancel's anger was justified even more. They had tried but that wasn't an excuse for what she had to live. The nightmare could have been over way sooner. Heck, even Marina's familywas understanding. Of course, her parents were upset but they knew the deal, they had agreed to it and in the end, what mattered to them was that their daughter was alive and well. Kevan could see how Tywin had sligtly stiffened. He knew him all too well, he was seeing Marina in yet another light and he certainly was bothered too.

"I'm sorry, Lancel." He said

His son nodded but didn't look at him.

"You can be."

 _XXXXX_

Lancel felt relieved and happy when he was allowed to visit Marina. When he entered, she was sitting on her bed, sheets drawn up to her waist, and she was reading. She looked paled and her neck seemed itchy asshe had her hand on it, right where the rope marks were. This sight made his heart break. She had gone through so much in such a short time in his name... He still couldn't believe she had wanted to die for him, to sacrifice herself for him! He didn't deserve her, she always did her best to protect him, he had utterly failed. He had one way to protect her permanently though. She looked up to the door, feeling eyes on her and her smile was radiant when she saw him.

"Lancel! I'm so glad to see you!"

It was a welcomed change from the last time she had seen him, she could still feel the fear and numbness in her being as she remembered his body being taken out of that bloody pit. He approached and she designated her bed, so he could sit on it, next to her. She hugged him immediately.

"Marina, I..." He started

"Don't." She cut

She looked at him directly in the eyes.

"What happened is not your fault, got it? You didn't choose it. You are a victim too." She said, as if she was reading his mind

"You got taken because of your links to me..."

"A link I don't wish to cut."

He looked at her, starttled and confused.

"You almost died for me..."

"You tried to save me and to be taken alone."

She gently caressed his cheek.

"I love you. What happened isn't your fault. Don't feel guilty about it."

She felt Lancel's hand on her bruised neck, he softly kissed it.

Now, it was the best necklace she could ever wear.

 _XXXXX_

Marina couldn't helpbut eavesdropping. Heck, that wasn't the proper term, they were talking near her door, unaware she could hear. However, Kevan and Dorna's tone saddened her and their words worried her.

Lancel wasn't talking to them anymore.

Lancel was angry, mad at them.

Because he felt they put her life on the line while they could have prevented all of it to happen. In a way, she undertood. It was true that, had they paid up, Lancel wouldn't have nearly drowned, she wouldn't have nearly died, Lancel wouldn't have been raped with her as a tool for it. However, she knew their side of the story. Lancel too, certainly, but he had been so scared for her that he snapped. He was simply just to hurt for the moment and just because she was able to seperate everything didn't mean Lancel had to. For now at least. But it made her heart ache to know that she was a cause of discord between him and his family, especially when it bothered Kevan and Dorna so much. She didn't want Lancel to cut ties with his family for her, not when they had been filled with good intentions. Lancel was aching, it needed to get out but not in a destructive way. She'd wait a bit, to see how it would evolve, but she vowed that she'd talk to him if things didn't move.

It seemed that it was with her only that he properly managed to open up and let things go.

 **To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 21**

When Marina woke up, Lancel was nestled against her, still asleep, breathing peacefully. She looked at him and put aside a lock of hair that was threatening to fall on his nose. It still felt weird to wake up next to him, feeling his warmth, but she enjoyed it. In a way, she was glad because her presence seemed to ease Lancel's nightmares. She had been pretty surprised by her lack of bad dreams. She had gone through such a hard time and yet, she was sleeping rather nicely. She did dream of what happened, but she never woke up screaming or panting, while Lancel, who sadly knew the drill of abductions, was plagued by those. When they had returned from the hospital, the first day, he had asked her if she could stay for the night. Now, they were spending almost every evening together, sharing a bed, with her comforting him whenever a nightmare occurred. It was usually the same: her dying and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. They hadn't returned to university yet, Lancel slept so little it wasn't possible for him to keep up and though she wasn't developing an agoraphobia, Marina didn't feel safe going out, not yet anyway. She tried but always felt she was watched, that someone would grab her. So, basically, the couple never left each other, or almost, trying to heal together. She felt a small move, Lancel was waking as well.

"Good morning, Lancel."

"Good morning."

She smiled softly. His sleepy eyes and his messy hair were making him even cuter.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel was sitting at the kitchen table while Marina was doing the dishes. She had insisted on helping around the house, he never wanted her to pay for the food, he was the one cooking unless he was too unwell, she thought it fair she'd do the cleaning. His eyes were tired, fixing the hot chocolate in his mug.

"Marina?" He asked, unsure

"Yeah?" She said, turning her head to look at him.

He paused for a moment, she could see he was searching for the right words.

"Maybe we could move in together..."

He paused again.

"I mean, we already spend almost every day together, we share everything... Unless you want your space, which is fine. We haven't been dating for long after all..."

His voice made her ache. Ever since the kidnapping, the confidence in him had vanished as she knew he still blamed himself for what happened, he thought he could have fought harder for her.

"And maybe... You don't want to see me all the time." He continued to rant

"Lancel. Look at me." She cut him

He obeyed.

"You are the man of every exceptions in my life. You are the only man that created that desire in me to spend most of my time with him. You are the only man I would agree to marry. You are the only man I'd love to have children with. You are the only one for whom I'd consider those two things. I love you. And I'd love nothing more than to be even closer to you. To share your everyday life. To see you when I wake up. To see you before I fall asleep. I'd love to move in with you."

He looked relieved and had a small smile. She dried her hands and sat next to him, putting her right hand on his.

"I mean what I say."

She didn't push him away when he sought her arms for a hug. She needed it too.

 _XXXXX_

It had been decided that Marina would move into Lancel's house as his place was bigger. Her grandmother had been so emotional when she learnt the new, hoping the next step would be a baby. Marina's father and brother helped her moving in and in less than a weekend, she was settled in. It felt like their very first date, an endless one and it just felt so good and right to know she'd see her lover when she'd get home. She adored all the little pieces of domestic life they shared. Simply sitting next to him, watching a show, playing with him or simply cross stitching while they were enjoying a movie was enough to make her happy. And slowly, she could witness that her presence did have a positive effect on them both. She felt more mature, more feminine. And he seemed to recover well from the abduction.

The only dark spot she could think of was that he still wasn't taking to his parents after three months.

The twins and Janei already came over and it was always a pleasure to have them around, and Lancel was always happy to be with them. But he never called his parents. He didn't go to see them anymore. When invited, he politely declined and he ignored their calls. He had even made all the necessary papers to have him pay for the rent, and not his father anymore. She tried to put herself in Lancel's shoes, he had every right to be angry at them. It was true that they had endangered her and had the roles been swapped, she would have been pissed too. But she didn't understand why he was keeping his grudge. Kevan had tried to save them both. Kevan and Tywin had apologized to her, they had tried to make it right. And she had forgiven both of them, she hadn't been mad at them in the first place. She didn't know how to talk to him about it, the last thing she wanted was them arguying, especially about others. But she didn't want her current happiness to be the result of Kevan and Dorna's misery. Fortunately for her, Martyn opened a door by asking if Lancel would come to their mother's birthday. Lancel had replied that he didn't know yet. That was an improvement from the negative automatic responses he'd give.

Nevertheless, how to start?

She was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he was playing her favourite game, Tales of Symphonia. He had wanted to discover it and he enjoyed it a lot. However, he noticed that, if she was looking, her mind seemed far away. He paused the game.

"Is everything okay? You seem... Off." He tried

She offered him a smile.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about but... It's a touchy subject."

"Really? What is it?"

"Your parents..."

She could feel him stiffening but what eased her was that his look hadn't changed.

"I just don't understand... Why you are still so angry with them."

"It's not just with them... It's also with me..."

He sighed before he talked again.

"I know they apologized. I know you forgave them. I'm even sure you weren't even angry in the first place but... I'm mad at them because they put you in danger. They didn't mean to, they tried to save you but you dont need to be a genius to understand that your plan has a death factor in it. Had I been alone, I would have understood, Jaime saved me before. But you... Those guys had a reason to keep me, even past the deadline, but you...They knew it and they still chose danger over common sense. I know they tried. I don't blame them for that. I blame them for not understanding that you were in danger just as much as I was. And I guess that... That somehow, I'm hurt. I'm hurt they didn't consider the fact that you could have died, leaving me heartbroken. I'm hurt they didn't listen to me when my plan, while it had its flaws, was the quickest and safest option, as if I was still a child, hushed because the grown ups were speaking. I'm mad because I caused this mess and they didn't allow me to clean it up, like a man grown. I'm mad because they didn't trust me in this situation. I'm mad because you were willing to die to save me when I am not worthy of such a sacrifice, I..."

His voice was cracking and Marina hugged him right away. He passed his arms around her, enjoying her warmth.

"The worst part is... I'm even mad at myself for being angry with them... For not being able to forgive, to put this behind... I'm mad for making them suffer... I... I just don't know what to do or what to say... I feel so stuck... I want to forgive them and I can forgive them but the one thing I'll never forget nor forgive is that they almost killed you... They didn't hang you but they didn't do much to save you either while they claimed to like you..."

She hugged him tighter, her hand gently caressing his sandy locks.

"I don't want to be the cause of a break in your family. I'm not worth it." She stated

"You are to me."

In a way, Marina couldn't lie, it touched her and she liked the fact that she was chosen, that she was put first but she felt uncomfortable knowing that Lancel could easily not see his parents ever again while they had such a warm relationship before. And Lancel actually seemed to feel her turmoil as he said:

"I could always send a card for the birthday."

She smiled.

"I think your mother would love that."

 **To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 22**

"I'll get the mail, Mom!" Willem happily shouted

He was always impatient to see the mailman coming because he had several penpals. When his family and him had moved out, he had asked his friends to write and he'd write back. Something that surprised his parents. Willem was quite a geeky boy, he adored video games, technology and he was so knowledgeable about computers that he was basically their personal informatician at home. Yet, here he was, prefering to write letters instead of sending emails.

"Bill, bill, ads... Oh? Mom, there's something for you."

He handed over a small enevelop. Dorna turned it back and saw Lancel's adress on it. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering what it was. She was sadly expecting a letter of proper break up between him and them. She opened it and discovered a sober yet pretty lovely birthday card. Lancel had even cared enough to pick one with her favourite colours on it. His words were short but they meant the world to her.

 _Mom,_

 _Marina and I wish you a happy birthday._

 _Hope you have a good day._

 _Lancel_

When Kevan saw her expression, his curiosity took over and he went near her, she gave him the card to read. He had a small smile. He knew Marina certainly had something to do with this, one way or another. But he also knew that Lancel was perfectly capable of holding grudges for a long time. Marina might have helped him but he was still the one who chose to send it. After months of silence.

"The Seven answered my prayers." Dorna tearfully said

Kevan could only nod. He didn't know if Lancel and them would have the same relationship anymore. But he felt happy beyond word to know that their son still cared enough to bother with ink and paper. He hoped it was a sign that their baby boy would return to them soon.

 _XXXXX_

"Aww, Martyn, that's great!" Marina happily exclaimed as she was putting down glasses of lemonade on the table

Lancel's brother had come to visit them and while Lancel was away, she was keeping him company.

"His name is Richard."

"How did you two meet?"

Her question was cut as Lancel entered. He had a bright smile when he saw his brother in the living room.

"Hey there!" He greeted

"Great timing, Lancel! Martyn has the most wonderful new!" Marina replied

The younger Lannister looked at his eldest with a shy smile.

"I have a boyfriend."

Lancel smiled back.

"That's great! How did you meet him?"

"Willem hooked us up. He was still so pissed I didn't say anything that he actually made me fill papers with what I prefered and tried to play the matchmaker!"

"That's Will."

He sat next to him as Marina was offering him a glass.

"I'll be honest, Lancel. I didn't come just to tell you the good new." Martyn confessed

After a short silence, he added:

"I'll introduce Richard to the family soon and... And I was hoping you'd be there."

Marina discreetly left the two brothers together. While she knew her presence didn't bother them, she felt it was some family business and as far as she could tell, she wasn't family yet. If they wanted her opinion, she'd give it but for now, it was just them and only them.

"Martyn..."

"Look. I know you're upset. And rightfully so. To be honest, back then, Willem and I didn't understand why they chose the plan they used. And before you ask, no, this isn't a plan for you to reconcile with them. You're old enough to make that decision on your own. I was simply hoping you'd come because Richard is to meet my family and you are my family as well. You are my older brother. Not some outcast or family member I'd be ashamed of."

Lancel could only stare at his glass.

"If you come, I'm not asking you to play the loving son with Mom and Dad. I would simply like my brother to meet my boyfriend along with my other siblings."

"When is it happening?"

"In two weeks."

Martyn could feel his brother's turmoil.

"You're not obliged to answer now. And if you don't want to come, that will give me an excuse to crash here for a few hours." He joked

Seeing his brother chuckle made him smile.

 _XXXXX_

"I don't know what to do." Lancel admitted as Marina was cross stitching, listening to the show they had put on TV

"What is it?" She asked, not stopping her work

"About Martyn."

She put her project on her knees and looked at him.

"What does your heart tells you?"

"I should go. He's my little brother. This is a big moment for him. And he came, asking me to go, because it means a lot to him."

"But you're scared."

He nodded.

"That's the funny thing about grudges... The longer they last, the harder it is to reconnect afterwards. With awkwardness on top of the cake." He tried to joke

"You're afraid to see them."

"I don't know what I could tell them. Or what I shouldn't tell them. I don't want to ruin Martyn's moment."

"He said it himself, he's fine with you saying no."

"But still, it clearly means a lot to him, my presence that day."

She gently took his hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She carefully asked

 _XXXXX_

Lancel took a deep breath to give him courage before knocking on the door. In the end, he decided to go alone. It was something he had to do by himself. Marina understood and took the opportunity to go out for the afternoon. It was his mother who opened and she had a genuine look of shock when she discovered her eldest child facing her.

"Lancel..." She managed to utter

"Hi..." He meekly and awkwardly replied, trying to sound cheerful and to give her a smile

She let him enter and his father had the same reaction when he saw him. However, Janei was thrilled and ran to hug him, almost jumping into his arms.

"Lany!" She greeted, using the old nickname she gave him when she was too young to properly say his name

"My, my, did you miss me that much?" He laughed

It clearly meant a lot to Martyn that he was here, Lancel could see that in his eyes. And his expression was worth every inch of awkwardness he could feel. He was his older brother, he had duties by him and one of his duties was putting his siblings before him.

"Lancel, meet Richard. Richard, this is Lancel, my older brother."

"Pleasure to meet you." Richard replied

"Likewise."

Richard was a seventeen years old boy, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He clearly was athletic as he was quite built. He came from a rather wealthy but simple family from Bray-Dunes and he had met Martyn through Willem, who happened to be his classmate, as he had to retake a year from school. Despite his best efforts, he wasn't really good with his studies and Martyn, after meeting him several times, had offered to tutor him, especially in foreign languages. Soon enough, the two had felt drawn to each other and everything fell in motion.

Lancel focused on his siblings, listening to Martyn and Richard's story, befriending his potential in-law, catching up with Willem and Janei. He had little interactions with his parents and the few he had were polite and he had tried his best to be warm. For Martyn's sake. And soon enough, the meeting ended. However, before he left, his mother stopped him.

"Thank you. For the card. And for coming."

"The card was Marina's idea."

He was lying, at least, a bit, but he felt the credit was Marina's, without her, he wouldn't have sent it.

"Martyn wanted me to come."

"Lancel. We know we did you wrong. We did both of Marina and you wrong. And we are truly sorry for it. We want to make it up to you both, but we don't know how."

"Marina's not mad at you. And I'm not. Not as much as before. It's just..."

"I understand. It takes time. But we want you to know that we do love you. We never meant to harm you or her. And we'll be here whenever you feel like it's time."

Lancel nodded and left. Once alone in his car, away from the house, he allowed himself to melt down and he broke into tears.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna and Kevan had been pretty surprised to receive a word from Lancel, inviting them for a barbecue at his house the next weekend. The idea still had Marina's smell on it but it was faint compared to his. She was the one who helped shaping the idea he had. His excuse was that it was still warm enough and they hadn't had the occasion to celebrate the fact that he lived with his girlfriend for the first time in his life.

In between the lines, it meant that Lancel had finally forgiven them.

They couldn't wait to visit him.

 **To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 23**

As opposed to his girlfriend, Lancel was prone to stress quickly and easily. While Marina tended to be an overthinker sometimes, she had never truly felt any stress, even before important exams or events. Some people thought she was lying as she had IBS, a syndrom often caused by stress, while hers was caused by two important gastroenteritis in four months. It could kick in in "stressful" moments, moments where she could feel a bit rushed if not stressed. So, while Lancel wasn't surprised to feel sick and fearing the upcoming battle, he was, however, intrigued that Marina wasn't in an IBS moment. She wasn't feeling stressed. She was fucking pissed. Their kidnappers' trial was around the corner and a phone call from their lawyer had made her explode. Lancel had never seen her so furious about something. She was being a true lioness, demanding the example to be set. And once again, not for herself. For him. If it had only been them being kidnapped and rescued, she would have understood the punishment expected. She didn't understand that men who abducted two people, humiliated two people, used one of them to rape the other, attempted to murder them both and almost actually killed one of them could get away with a mere eight years of prison, if anything went well.

"They had my boyfriend kidnapped, tortured, raped and almost killed and this is what they might get for it? Oh, don't worry, I'll attend the trial. But if this is what they get, I will ask for a new trial. I'll sue them so hard they will end up in prison for a lifetime, for real. I shall destroy their names, their reputations, their freedoms, if it is the last thing I do. "

Eight years only... Because they claimed to have mental issues.

"They were sane enough to know what they were doing to us. A madness stroke doesn't last for almost a week."

To be honest, Lancel didn't feel like going. He didn't want to have to face them again, to see them again, to be reminded of everything Marina and him went through because of them. He wanted to forget this part of their common path and he was trying hard to put it behind him.

"Yes, please. Have them tested by several professionals."

Marina had been examplary when it came to the trial. He knew she wasn't living it well, however, she was being so strong it even surprised her, due to her easy going nature. Lancel was grateful she was taking care of it, but he felt ashamed he couldn't help much. He had tried but she could clearly see it was still so fresh and painful on him that she took on the burden. Once again, he was only proving to everyone how he was unworthy of her. It was her who asked Jaime about the kidnappers' fates. It was her who asked Kevan and Dorna if they knew a good attorney. It was her who took care of the papers, of everything.

"You do help, Lancel. You know more of this than I do and you enlighten me. And you're here. I couldn't do this on my own." She had told him when he had expressed his feelings

He observed her. She had agreed to have her scarred neck photographed to be a proof in the case, she had thought of it early, while in the hospital. It had healed almost completely by now.

"Alright. Thank you very much. Keep us informed."

She went to sat near him.

"They will have them tested for madness and other stuff. They won't get away with this." She explained

"They certainly heard you roar." He tried to joke

"That's because I live with a lion." She replied

"I'm a kitten, not a lion..." He meakly stated

"I love kitties!"

She hugged him close.

"Kitties love to snuggle."

Hearing him laugh made her feel better and she almost forgot about the entire mess.

 _XXXXX_

Marina had never looked so classy or lady-like in that strict, black skirt suit of her, with black heels. She had put the bare necessities on her face, so she looked flawless, so her dark circles wouldn't be seen. Her hair was neat and put in a low bun. Lancel was matching her, a black suit, elegant but sober. They wouldn't let anyone know how they made them feel and the only thing they would offer their kidnappers would be their pride. They wouldn't let them have the joy of knowing they had broken them at some point. They tried to forget about the cameras flashing and people recording for TV.

All that mattered was them, their need for Justice.

Marina blessed the Seven to have granted them a good attorney who did his utmost to have them legally avenged. The claims of madness had melted like snow under the sun. Now, all they had to do was wait and hope.

As they were allowed to sit down, once on their chairs, Lancel discreetly grabbed her hand and gently clasped it, his eyes focused ahead. She could feel his anxiety. She was nervous too. She wasn't afraid of them. She as afaid of them not getting what they deserved while Lancel was afraid to have to say everything all over again. Even when alone, they barely talked about what happened, Marina knowing words hurt way more than what they went through. Everything was tougher with a name on it.

Fortunately, they weren't required to speak up.

The culprits openly admitted to have abducted the couple for Lancel's money and to have tried to get rid of them when the time was up. They admitted the taunts, the humiliations, the rape. They had played, they had lost but rich boys were there to be taken for their money, through kidnapping or marriage. Marina let it slide. She had already heard that behind her back so many times, the little chubby saintly goody two-shoes managing to win over an emotionally needing rich boy, fucking him and getting married to have the money once he dies. People always found something to gossip about and she didn't have time or energy to waste on simply put her free hand on Lancel's, to give him a bit of her strength. She didn't know where it came from. Love, rush, all that mattered was that she had enough for the both of them.

The trial was rather short and the sentence made the couple feel suddenly freed of a cross that had been on their shoulders for a long time:

A lifetime in prison with no possibility of getting out, even if behaving well.

Money was on the list too, but it was the least of their concern.

Justice had been served.

It tasted great.

 _XXXXX_

The cameras were flashing like crazy and people were buzzing around them. Feeling they couldn't escape it, they agreed to answer some questions, though Marina did most of the talking.

"We are glad that this chapter of our lives is finally over and that we can move forwards." Lancel had simply stated

"Are you happy with the decision?" A journalist asked

"We were always confident in the french justice and in its judgement. We thank all the people who supported us through this hard time. Our families, our friends, our attorney who did everything he could and beyond." Marina replied

They broke free of them and went back home, exhausted. They changed into more comfy clothes, their jeans, their geekie shirts and they fell together on the sofa.

"I'll buy a box of chocolate for the attorney." Marina told Lancel

"You don't have to."

"He was so nice and he did so much. I know he was paid to help us. But he has been good to us. He could have seen us as whiny young adults."

He smiled.

"Is it bad that I feel bad for their families?" She asked

He looked at her.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad they got what they deserved. But they have families. They have parents, maybe siblings, wives, partners, children... Now these people have to live without seeing them as much as they could have, and with the shame of having their surnames. It must be hard for them."

"You're incredible, you know that?"

"I'm just being human."

"Most of humans wouldn't give a shit."

He hugged her close.

They spent the rest of their day, nestled against each other, afraid to break the hug.

 **To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Chapter 24**

A few days after the trial, the rush Marina had felt and that had kept her going through this hardship left her suddenly and her body failed her. Though she wasn't in a horrible condition, her IBS was giving her a hard time and she acually came down with a fever. She knew it was certainly due to being tired and after what happened, she needed some time to just relax. Lancel was helping her, always making sure she was okay. Despite feeling a bit overwhelmed, she actually enjoyed being a bit pampered. After all, they could afford it. They had graduated and with their common money, there was no urgency of looking for a job just yet.

"Most of our common money is his, though..."

Lancel had registered himself for a master, preparing him for the CAPE, a french diploma to be able to teach children from preschool to the early years of middle school. She wasn't surprised, he adored children and she could see him playing with Noah or with her cousin's infant daughter. He was forcing himself to go out and continue, not wanting his fears and his confirmed PTSD ruin his life. For her part, she had decided to stop. She never really had any dream job, all she wanted was to be able to provide for herself and she had continued for the love of studies. It brought her so much, even the love of her life. She recalled when she had talked to him about their new situations, him studying and her being basically unemployed.

"Don't worry about it, you don't even have to start looking right away, we're not in need or anything."

"I know, Lancel. It's just... While I know it is our common account, most of its money is yours. I don't want to rely entirely on something that is yours, I'd feel like I'd be stealing from you. Or taking advantage of the situation. Heck, some people around me already start telling me I should just not search and start breeding your babies!"

"Or you could just not search and do whatever floats your boat because your happiness makes mine. You could craft all you want, open an Etsy shop if you feel like it, maybe even try and be an author."

"People state those aren't jobs."

"People are stupid cunts."

"Lancel Kevan Tywin Lannister just swore. What happened to my refined boy?"

They had laughed along. However, Lancel reaffirmed his thought, it didn't matter if she didn't search right away, or if she never started searching. He wanted her to live her dreams and do what made her happy. For the time being, watching over him made her happy. It kinda scared her to be honest, how dependant she had become of him. She knew it was a sad thing when someone's happiness was defined because of another person, she was supposed to be able to provide such happiness for herself. Yet, despite her fire, despite her beliefs, for the time being, being the good little housewife, or house girlfriend, looking out for her man, was what made her happy. Because Lancel did notice all the things she made. Living her dreams... It was true she adored writing, she wrote fanfictions and she often dreamt of being a known author. And with her current situation, she could focus on it entirely. Many people loved what she did, saying she had a good style. But what could she write? The books that had success were the kind of books she hated and only few novels had their moments of glory in those times. And being an author was often laughed at, artistic jobs were brushed aside, she didn't want Lancel to be forced to hear nasty words because he brought regular money while she lived in dream land. She understood that he was a Lannister and thus, eyes were even more set upon him, people had expectations and she didn't want to ruin him.

"To Hell with the others. And my family likes you and respects you."

She smiled as she snuggled in her sheets, closing her eyes.

She really had found a prince charming.

 _XXXXX_

Marina still couldn't believe it. All Lancel had told her was to pack her bags because he had a surprise for her, and here she was, back in her beloved town of Kaysersberg. Kaysersberg was a small town in the east, known for its medieval downtown, the ruins of a fortress and a roman church. She had visited it several times with her parents, on vacations, and here she was again, with Lancel, on her birthday, on Christmas Eve. Lancel had wanted to take her on a date that would last for days. Sadly, the sun wasn't with them but the wind wasn't very cold. They had climbed to the top of the tower, where they could see the grapes culture covered by snow.

"I had only seen them under the summer sun. It's beautiful." She said, taking a picture

"Wait until we visit the gardens of Versailles." He replied, smiling

"Versailles?! You're crazy!" She exclaimed

"Crazy about you."

He gently took her hands and while he was smiling, it was clear he had something on his mind. However, when he reached to his knees, her hands still in his, Marina felt a wave of panic in her.

"This cannot be happening... No. No. No. No. This is a dream..." She thought

Yet, here she was, Lancel looking up to her, confessing his love for her again, his words filled with all the feelings he had for her, each one touching her heart directly. All eyes were on them, people happily whispering and when he finally asked her the question she was expecting, her fear was gone, only to be replaced with calm.

"Will you marry me?"

"What do you think?"

He got up and she embraced him.

This was her best birthday.

 _XXXXX_

Marina couldn't believe Lancel had found and rented a room that looked like Marie-Antoinette's bedroom from the palace of Versailles. Yet, here she was, brushing her hair as the night was falling down.

"You do spoil me, you know." She said as he was putting on comfier clothes

"You deserve it."

She smiled.

"Marina. You know... I know how you feel about marriage and if you want us to be just engaged for the rest of our lives, I'd understand."

"Lancel."

He looked at her.

"I meant what I told you months ago."

He seemed confused.

"I would marry you right this second, here and now. You are the only one I'd allow to marry me and to give me children."

He laughed. However, seeing her, there was something that was bothering her. She was still smiling but something was off.

"I'm such a terrible person." She confessed

"Why?"

"I want to have your baby."

Her words left him dumbstruck. He knew she'd consider it if they talked about it but he had never thought she could actually yearn for a child of their own. He knew her feelings about it. He knew she was afraid for her freedom, she was afraid of being a bad mother, a short tempered one, an unfair one, to live the pregnancy like a prison while everyone expected her to glow, she was afraid of people telling her the famous " told you so" because they'd never understand that if she gave in, it was selfishly for herself and not for society and the scheme it had for women, she was afraid of genuinely hating the child, she was afraid of the child being mocked because of her and of the style of parenting she had in mind. She was frightened to the core.

"I've been thinking about it and lot and I've actually felt the desire to have your baby for months now. But... A child is supposed to be the symbol of a love between two people, the proof they loved each other... I know a child changes a lot... And I'm scared it would change what we have... Because I don't want it to change. I feel ready and so unprepared at the same time..."

He embraced her and let her snuggle against him. He didn't know what to say or what to do, he felt powerless and lost. He understood her but he knew she was thinking too hard. Sadly, there was nothing he could do to make her understand that, all he could have were generic words.

"We can start trying, if you want." He carefully told her.

She looked up to him.

"Just for the fun of trying."

She giggled at his grin.

"We try, just for the fun of it, and we do not think too hard about it. In any case, we'll face it, together."

She nodded.

"You say that just because you want to try now, don't you." She joked

He grinned again and he kissed her happily. Soon, she found herself on his laps, both of them exploring each other's mouthes. She could feel his hands going lower, near her waist, but remaining on her clothes. She knew how he worked. He was still feeling awful for what happened to them. Yet, she wanted him to see her that way, she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin, she wanted him against her in every possible way, she was burning up and the mere idea of his fingers so far yet so close from her intimate area were actually turning her on, wetness starting to kick in. She could feel he was getting into it as well, a familiar shape betraying his current state.

"Gods..." She whispered

"I love you."

"I know you do.

They kissed again and she started to seek his skin under his shirt. Despite the bed nearby, none of them really wanted to break their embrace.

"Sorry to sound so bad but... Damn, I want you to take me." She confessed

"Not yet, love."

He adored teasing her, seeing her reactions, how honest she actually was with him. She noticed her was staring at her chest, she uncovered it to him, knowing he didn't dare because of the last time he saw her in less than her casual outfits. They had been preparing to sleep and she had been braless the whole time they were making out, the idea that she was added to her arousal and her nipples were already hard.

"Go ahead, touch them." She invited him

She moaned when he started to lick her nipples and she found herself slighlty moving, her clothed womanhood rubbing on his hidden erection, forcing her breast deeper in his mouth, her legs opening even more. She had never been so wet and she wouldn't have been surprised if he could feel that moist through her panties. His shyness seemed to vanish and despite his hesitation, his hand found its way under her underwear, touching her ass cheeks. She broke the embrace and got up, to his surprise, only for her to remove them and let him explore freely. She thought of his manhood, as his fingers started to caress her clit, making her shiver with desire. Still trapped, and she wanted a better memory to replace the horrible experience they had.

"If you want me to stop, just say it."

She left his knees and dropped on her, freeing his dick from both his trousers and boxers. She gently stroke it before it met her lips and entered her mouth. She was taking her time, taking it slow, wanting him to adjust. She could feel it thickening and in her lust, she imagined it pouding her. She resisted the urge to play with herself as she pleased him and apparently, the new memory they were creating seemed to replace the other and he bit his lip, moaning.

"Fuck..." She heard him say

After a while, he stopped her head, wanting her to feel good too. He could see her pussy twitching in excitement and soaked.

"We leave the condoms out, right?" He asked again

She nodded. He took her hand and invited her to sit on him again, this time, his penis filling her in. She gasped as he penetrated her and he gave her time to adjust herself to his presence. He hoped he didn't hurt her too much and he kissed her, hoping to make her forget about the pain.

"You're soaked... And so tight..."

"And you, you're amazing."

When she seemed relaxed enough, he started to gently move his hips and she seemed to recover fast as soon enough, she started to move to, riding him in a steady pace. The vision of her, naked down to her waist, her cheeks red, her eyes filles with love and lust, her breasts offered to him, fucking his cock made him feel full and about to explode. She was getting even wetter and her moans were constant. He wanted to hear her moan again and again, louder, screaming his name as he was ramming her. His instincts kicked in, he grabbed her closer to him and started to pound faster and faster, until he was doing the quickest he could. She had been surprised but she loved it, she felt he was going deeper and deeper inside of her, hitting some parts of her she never expected to be touched. Her walls were clenching his dick and at that point, all she could think of was about it, how it was tearing her up and how dirty she was because she was loving it. She was cumming and she was cumming hard as he continued to fuck her.

"Oh Gods... Again... Make me cum again..." She begged

The room was filled with their grunts and wet sounds. He continued to pound as fast and as hard as he could, feeling his own climax building up. He grabbed her even closer, her ass reflecting itself in the mirror and soon, blocking her so she could feel it all, he released himself inside of her, making her cum a second time. Sweating and panting, they stil shared a kiss and remained embraced in each other's arms for a few moments.

Marina hoped she wasn't pregnant.

It would mean they would have to try again.

 **To Be Continued**


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: She was everything he wasn't, they were born in opposite social classes, yet it was her he wanted and no one else.

Author's note: This fanfiction is a bit special. Assassin Master Ezio came up with an idea, we worked it out together and he surprised me with a chapter guide, so you could say it's a bit of a collab! And yes, Marina is a self-insert, though her last name isn't my true last name.

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH HEAVY THEME SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, SEX, FORCED SEX, HUMILIATION/BULLYING AND VIOLENCE! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **A Love of Opposites**

 **Epilogue**

Ever since they had given themselves to each other, the couple had been quite active, discovering or rediscovering themselves each time, enjoying what the other had to offer. And soon enough, while preparing their wedding, they had found themselves expecting. Lancel was overjoyed and he had made Marina spin as he lift her. His joy touched her as she didn't know how to react. Nor happy or unhappy, she was neutral. However, it didn't get to her. She knew she was different and thus, it was only natural she had different reactions regarding this event. Nonetheless, she knew how to announce it to everyone in an original way. After the first trimester had passed and once she was sure she could carry to term, or at least, the chances of a miscarriage had dropped, she sent ttheir wedding invitations with this little note:

 _Baby gifts are welcomed._

Soon enough, the two had been showered with phone calls from their families. Dorna was so excited to become a grandmother it was touching.

On the 1st of May, under the eyes of their kin and friends, but drowned in each other's eyes, Marina Flanders became Mrs Lancel Lannister.

The reception held after was magnificent. Kevan had wanted to offer it to his son, like his father had done for Tywin and like he would have done for him if he had lived, but even in death, he had left a fund for him as he was engaged to Dorna at that time. Marina's parents had offered to contribute. Marina and her husband had gone for a complete Westerosi style, much to the dismay of some of her family members, disappointed there were no Patrick Sebastien's songs, carnival, popular songs or polish musics. She had refused. She disliked the first two and the third one, she felt it was out of place. It was her wedding and no one but Lancel and her had the right to say what was to be in or out of it. Instead, she had the Rains of Castamere played. Just for the fun of it.

She had laughed when her cousin offered her a lion onsie for her future child.

The couple was glowing with happiness and couldn't wait to start their new life.

 _XXXXX_

Marina looked at her papers in shock.

"I should have seen it coming..." She thought

Lancel's paternal side of the family had many twins and her own paternal side had twins... And here she was, carrying two babies inside of her.

"That's amazing!" Lancel said with a huge smile on his face. "So, tell me! Boys, girls?"

"Both."

He kissed her softly. He couldn't wait to see them and to her, he was transforming into a lion ready to destroy those who would hurt his cubs.

 _XXXXX_

Their son was crying, yet again. Marina was exhausted but was ready to get up when Lancel told her he'd handle it. He picked him up.

"Now, now, what's this big sadness about, huh?" He said, gently bouncing him

"Is he hungry?"

"I think he felt lonely."

"Aww."

He continued to bounce him to sleep, making sure he didn't need anything. His son and his daughter looked so much alike it was crazy. They had inherited his eyes and his hair colour, though he suspected his princess to slightly look more like her mother. Once asleep, he put him in his crib, kissing his forehead.

"Daddy loves you."

His princess was sleeping tight, sucking on her lion plushie. He still couldn't believe he was married and a father when, not so long ago, he was still painfully alone, believing no one would love him for who he was. Here he was, a father of two, married to the love of his life. He joined Marina in bed, who hugged him.

"Isn't it a bit early for you?" He asked when she got a bit kinky

"Eugene and Mina deserve a little sibling, don't you think?" She smirked

He kissed her.

"I love you." He told her

Their lips sealed this sentence as an eternal promise.

 **THE END**

 _A very special thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who came up with the idea and the chapter guide as a gift to me, I adored writing it!_

 _And thank you, readers, for your support, in this little candy for myself!_


End file.
